Of Children, Women and Wolves
by LupiLupus
Summary: I am Komamura Sajin, Captain of the 7th Division. This is my tale of how 'Captain Komamura' fell to 'Captain Doggie' which then fell to 'Fluffy Comfort' and finally 'Papa Wolf.' All because of one child, a lieutenant and lady.
1. Captain Komamura

**Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story. More thanks if you read it. And a imaginary lollipop if you review.**

**Anyways, this is my first story so bear with me. English is my second language but I'm trying hard not to mess up on writing.**

**This is a 7th Division Bleach fanfic with an OC. (Don't worry, the OC isn't all god-mode; you'll find out my OC is just a support just like Hanatarou← God I love him)**

**The 11th and 4th divisions will make many appearances. As well as some lieutenants and captains later on.**

**The beginning is set 10 years before the actual story line of Bleach. There will be large jumps in time, but there will always be a warning before every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the poem below nor do I own Bleach. I also don't own Komamura. God, I want to roll around in his fur T_T. But my OC is mine!**

**Well, have fun reading!**

**________**

_Ah, loneliness_

_How would I ever know_

_Who I am_

_Without you?_

-Emma LaRocque-

The Sleeping Wood. A deep portion of the nearby woods surrounding the first district of Rukongai. These woods are lethal to any spirit that walks foolishly into such a place. The cadence of the leaves flowing in the wind lulls all life in this wood. Never to awaken again.

General Yamamoto-Genryuusai ordered Captain Unohana and myself to confirm a great deal of rumors that link to the woods. Some of the rumors speak of a spawning point for hollows, another speaks of a sealed god, and one tells of a hidden shrine filled with arcane artifacts from long ago. I depart tomorrow morning.

__________

"Ah, fair morning is not Captain Komamura?"

I turn my armored helmet slightly to see the captain of the 4th division walking slowly towards the entrance of the wood. "Good morning Captain Unohana." Her graceful and serene presence has won many subordinates, as well as a number of suitors might I add. Unfortunately for the suitors, she glides like a butterfly, but stings like a bee. A perfect example of 'Never judge a book by its cover.'

"Yes, a wonderful day. Would you like some tea after we finish? Lieutenant Kotetsu had made a delicious batch of sakura mochi yesterday." She replied softly. Another distinctive trait of hers is the polite formality she always uses. No matter ally, status or foe, she would always use formalities, a very virtuous woman.

"Forgive me, but I will decline your offer." I always excuse myself from such occasions. It is second nature for me. I am alone, even though my division, and others surround me; I still am alone, physically and emotionally. No one will ever accept me, except General Yamamoto and my most trusted friend, Tousen.

She looks at me with her soft eyes and lightly smiles. "I see, looks like I will have to eat them myself. I hope I don't gain any unnecessary weight." She softly chuckled. "Let us finish the mission." I curtly nod and walk a few steps ahead to scout for any potential danger.

Scouting and hunting are just the few of my traits that I find useful. Most of my skills are how you say, atavistic. I only survived thanks to my instincts.

Yet, why do I feel her eyes fixated on me for a while now? I feel as if my being is at question, or even threatened. But, of course that is my imagination. Right?

__________

It had been almost forty-seven minutes since we entered the woods. The once bright tree paths gradually dimmed into a rather dark and twisted profusion of roots and cold air. "Be careful of your step Captain Unohana. I believe we will reach our destination soon. I can hear it and see it." My ears and eyes are finely attuned to such places. Night vision and a splendid sense of hearing had aided me in tough situations. I could have been in the 2nd Division, if it wasn't for my large build and appearance.

"Captain Komamura, may I ask of you one question?" I hear her pant slightly after she managed to climb quite a large root. I do not say anything. If I were right, she would ask me about my reason for being covered. "I shall take your silence as a yes then."

"Why do you hide your appearance? Is it because you fear rejection?"

I thought so. "Captain Unohana, that is two questions." I add.

"Is that so? Then please choose to answer one of the two."

I only answer with silence. It is not because I cannot answer that question, but because I fear to answer. What would she think? I feel her gentle hand on my back. It is… soothing. " Captain Komamura Sajin of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13. Skilled in fighting and scouting, adept at nature and survival, and is believed to have a physique more than Captain Zaraki. These elements tell me that Captain Komamura, you are not human in appearance, am I wrong?"

I stop. A pall of silence covered the air. No life stirred, no sound moved. "…Pardon?" I ask. My ears must be failing me today. It has to be. She couldn't have found out. Impossible. It just can't be.

Her eyes pierce right through my back. It is as if I am transparent. "Your form is not of a human spirit am I correct?" She lightly reiterated, with a slightly mischievous tone.

So she did catch on to my true self. "Captain Unohana, I'm afraid I don't understand. I am a human spirit. The only reason I cover myself is becau-"

"Your tail is sticking out." She quickly interrupted. I forcefully turn myself around to face her, my hand goes around behind to check. But I feel no fur, no tail… she got me. She knew I was self-consciense and she tricked me. I never knew she was so, so devious. "Looks like I am right. That is all I need to know. Let us continue." Just like that, she gracefully moved ahead, leaving me behind, shocked.

__________

It had been an hour of awkward silence on my behalf. The leaves swayed in tune with the wind creating a lullaby; which had no effect on us I might add. I half wished Unohana to fall and drift asleep, but that would be heinous and highly against my scruples. I trashed that thought immediately. Unohana stopped in her tracks and spoke softly, "I apologize. I feel you are troubled about your secret. Do not worry, I will not tell." That relieved me a lot. "But on one condition, show me your face." And that just made me more feel more awkward. I acquiesced after a moment and slowly removed my helmet. No one will see; we are deep into the Sleeping Wood. Only Unohana will see me. No else.

I see her look at me with wide eyes. I do not blame her.

I am a wolf. Not the kind that walks on four feet. But an anthropomorphic wolf. A werewolf if you will. I remember being like this ever since. I have hidden myself ever since too. I do not know if I was born like this, because I cannot recall my family, only the things they taught me. My feral looks accompanied by my large height and equally large build, which General Genryuusai had complimented once about it being close to that of Myouou, instill fear into many that lay their unfortunate eyes upon me.

She stands there staring at my face. I feel uncomfortable. And I feel more uncomfortable when she softly chuckled and told me I looked like a big 'puppy.' I understand if it was Lieutenant Kusajishi of the 11th division who called me a puppy, but Unohana?

__________

After a very lengthy explanation about myself to Unohana, who it seemed, was greatly interested in my stamina and appearance, we came across a fork in the road, if you can call it one. Unohana said she would go right, while I continue up the left path.

After what truly seemed like an eternity of trees and roots. I came across a small, empty clearing. As I walked into the clearing, I could not help but feel light and serene. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off my back.

Saying the scenery around me changed would be an understatement. What used to be an empty clearing was replaced by an old, dilapidated shrine. Just like the rumor said. I know I should go back and tell Unohana but something inside of me compelled me to go in to the shrine. The wood creaked underneath my weight as I walked towards the broken doors. My large hand grasped the side of the doors to slide it but they fell apart. I took a step in.

There was nothing inside. No artifacts, no hollow spawn, nothing. The only thing there was a large jizo found in every shrine. I took a moment and prayed to whatever deity housed there and made my way out.

Once outside, I noticed a figure run into small grove bamboo shoots. It would not be Unohana; the figure was much too small. Without hesitation I unsheathed my zanpakuto, Tenken, and sliced the bamboo horizontally.

"Ah!" A young feminine voice resounded through the area. I look down and to my surprise; a child lay unconscious amongst the bamboo shoots. The small girl must have been knocked out because of my spiritual pressure. I took into notice of the semi-long white hair and very cute face. She was short about 5'1. The girl seemed to be bleeding slightly, probably from the bamboo flying everywhere when I sliced. I pick her up and carried her back to the fork in the road, where I awaited for Unohana's return.

__________

**If you like it, please review. I would like it if you leave some critique as well.**

**Why is there so little of Koma-koma? and Iba... it makes me sad.**


	2. Komakoma

**Hello again!**

**I would like to say thank you to those that reviewed! It really helped me out.**

**This is the second chapter and we get to see what goes on in the mind of our favorite wolf.**

**Unohana, Iba, Zaraki are secondary main charaters. Except for Komamura, Yachiru and my OC, they are the main.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beach. But I recently got a life size Komamura Doll. He sure is big. And its mine!**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

I had two major revelations when I got down to the 4th Division Medical Ward. The first epiphany was when I sat at the small fork in the road, bandaging the now sleeping girl's arm, awaiting for Unohana's return. Apparently, she left the woods by the time I found the girl. I only found this out when the 2nd Division Captain, Soifon, found me sitting silently awaiting for someone that wasn't there. She irritatingly explained that instead of the approx. two hours I thought I had been gone, I had actually been missing for two days, and she had been sent to find me. I can only conclude that the shrine I visited had a link to this metaphysical phenomenon, as to how, I do not know. With such information in mind I left the wood with Soifon, the girl still sleeping in my arms. The trip out was a rather awkward explanation of why I had a girl in my arms in the first place. The irate woman kept on being stingy about my story; strictly believing I kidnapped the poor girl because of some odd fetish. Like she could speak for herself. I still remember her clinging to Yoruichi like a baby, but that was a long time ago.

The second epiphany was that the little girl was actually a boy. Unohana explained to me that there are certain times when genes happen to make mistakes. She theorized that the child was to be a girl, but a mutation in her genes, made her a boy.

After a series of uneventful paper work and a drawn out explanation of why I had been gone for such a time to General Genryuusai and other captains, I went back to my quarters to relax. Unfortunately, my lieutenant, Iba Tetsuzaemon, a former muscular 'yakuza' type of manly man from the 11th Division with an odd love for everything Hiroshima, interrupted my afternoon naptime. The thing with my lieutenant is that he has an overly high level of manliness and takes honor a little to the extreme. This was the fifth time in the past week I had to stop him from cutting his stomach because of minor tardiness and a slip of formalities. It may be a much at times, but he is my lieutenant and I doubt nothing could ever replace him.

"Captain Komamura, are you sure that you should you stay here? What about the kid?" My lieutenant is right. I should at least check on the poor boy; I did find him after all. But, there is something odd about him. Something I cannot place on the tip of my tongue.

I get out of my bed and put on my captain haori and bid my lieutenant a quick farewell. Upon reaching the 4th Division compound, I quickly made my way to the reception.

"C-Captain Komamura! Is there something that ails you?" There sat Lieutenant Kotetsu of the 4th Division, a strong yet meek woman, she has some self-confidence issues, but I do not see why. Her younger sister is the 3rd seat of the 13th Division. Kiyone was it?

"Nothing is wrong with me, Lieutenant Kotetsu. I would just like to visit the boy I brought in here earlier." She nods and tells me that he currently rests in Room 8378. Why there are so many rooms in such a small building perplexes me, though I have asked Unohana before, but I never got an answer. Maybe thats for the best.

After many turns and hallways, I finally reach the room and enter. The boy lay sound asleep, his white hair made the white pillow look bland on comparison. His small yet delicate face was pale from the lack of sunlight in that deep wood. I was too absorbed in his features, a stark contrast to my own, and did not notice I was blocking a certain shinigami from entering the room.

"Oh, a excuse me…uh, C-Captain Komamura…" A quavery voice from behind me asked. The owner of such a distinct voice was none other then Yamada Hanatarou, the 7th Seat of the 4th Division. He had been the one looking after the androgynous child for the time being. With a swift motion I let him pass into the room. "Thank you," He replied with a curt nod. He silently shifted the sleeping boy gently and adjusted knobs connected to machinery I had no idea of. He then left the room after bidding me good-bye and walking straight into a bald shinigami a few halls down, effectively causing a commotion.

I closed the door silently, the ruckuses outside now a soft, sub-audible mumble. I took a seat right next to the sleeping boy and watched him. For some reason, I feel almost at peace with this boy. I unconsciously move loose strands from the boy's face and could not help but smile when the boy softly stirred.

I jumped as a loud thunderous boom resounded through out the small room accompanied by a loud high-pitched voice full of vigor. ""KEN-CHAN!! LOOK IT'S THE GIRL I SAW KOMA-KOMA CARRY EARLIER!" That high-pitched voice only belonged to one person. Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru of the 11th Division, a hyperactive, happy-go-lucky pink haired little girl, with an affinity for candy and nicknames. Also known as 'Zaraki Kenpachi's little girl.' "Hiya Koma-koma! Did you come to play with me and the little girl?" She asked with excessive amounts of bubbly happiness. One could swear they could see rainbows rise everytime she takes a step.

"No, Lieutenant Kusajishi. And it's Captain Komamura, not Koma-ko- " I was sharply cut off by another squeal from the little bundle of sugar incarnate as her 'Ken-chan' entered the room. This 'Ken-chan' is commonly known as Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th Division, renowned for his beastly strength and equally feral manners. He acts highly against my scruples, but I do not hate him, just don't like him. "Good Afternoon, Captain Zaraki. Could you advise your lieutenant to simmer down?" I try to ask politely as the aforementioned lieutenant attempts to climb my back.

Kenpachi looked at me and scoffed. "What can't you do it yourself? She's just a kid." At this point my patience is starting to run thin. I glance at the boy still sleeping on the bed, a great achievement on his part for sleeping through such chaos, and sigh.

"Captain Zaraki, you know as well as I do, that your lieutenant only listens to you." He replied with a scoff. "Should I reiterate what I had said or is it too hard to process for your vacuous mind?"

Kenpachi returned my statement with a blank stare. I sigh a second time.

A sudden surge of malice entered in the form of Unohana Retsu. "Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi, may I ask you to calm down, or should I have to ask of you to leave? " She smiled ever so politely. Her smiles run shivers down any ones spine, it truly feels as if she has a death grip on her victim's heart. Her subtle threats work the same way too.

Kenpachi ordered Yachiru to get off of my back and sit down across from me; I can tell she has taken interest in the boy. I watched the mini verbal war between Unohana and Kenpachi flare into a plethora of finely twisted jabs at integrity, the former in the lead.

I almost had to keep my self from laughing when Shunsui, who I believe was treated for a bump on his head, walked by and mutter to the two: "You know what? You two should have some angry sex. It'll solve your problem." That was when the small war came to an abrupt halt as both sides settled for a temporary truce. Both captains left the room silently and closed the door. I swear I saw a demonic grin on both of their faces.

I turn back to the boy and see him awake and interacting with Yachiru. That was when I noticed the boy had heterochromatic eyes. The right was a deep blue and the left was white. Upon a closer look, his left eye wasn't blind; the eye just had no pigment. The boy turned his head and my eyes met with his. My gold eyes a stark contrast to his. His eyes were filled with the youth and innocence of children associated with his age. That was when he smiled happily.

When I asked for his name, he did not answer. The boy did not have a name. He said he was probably abandoned in the shrine long ago. That was when Yachiru, out of empathy, called him 'Teru-teru.' I added it would be best if we called him Teru instead. The boy happily accepted the name and talked with Yachiru and myself until we lost track of time and drifted off to sleep.

Not even the cries for help from a certain drunk would wake us.

**Sorry the chapter wasn't as long as my first.**

**Terms:**

**Haori: A thin white coat issued to captains with a number on the back, correspondent to the division they lead.**

**Teru-teru: The short form for teru-teru bouzu, a 'rain-be-gone' charm.**

**Heterochromatic: When an both eyes have different color irises due to genetic mutations, injury or inheritence.**

**The next chapter will revolve around my OC and Yachiru causing chaos at a certain nobles' home.  
**


	3. Mr Komamura

**Hello! This is the third chapter and it kind of took me a while to right.**

**I would like to thank SithKnight-Galen for pointing out some mistakes in the names. I have edited the names in the all the chapters.**

**Ok, so I would like to warn you that my OC will be using a lot of Sister, Brother, Uncle, Auntie, and Grandpa when adressing the captains and lieutenants in his mind. The names will be jumbled around but that is how it is supposed to be. This is because my OC thinks of them as family. Even if they don't treat him like one. Oh, and this chapter will be in my OC's POV for the majority. During his POV, there is no dialogue, only what he observes, thinks and does.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just Teru.**  
**Well, enjoy!  
**

It had been a week since I brought Teru to the Seireitei. General Yamamoto generously allowed him to stay in the Seireitei on the condition that he learns the basics of becoming a shinigami. He seems to be having quite a lot of fun learning about what we do. Amazingly, he has quickly learned how to control his spiritual pressure. I knew having Lieutenants Ise Nanao of the 8th Division, a hard working and rather sisterly figure, and Kotetsu Isane teach him was a good idea. All though there was this one time both had came to me apologizing profusely. It seemed that Captain Kyouraku Shunsui of the 8th Division, known for his lethargic drinking habits and womanizing tendency, gave Teru alcohol. Both lieutenants were scared to death at what I would do, but it is against my morals to yell or be remotely angry towards women. I did forgive the two, as it was a mistake after all, the drunk on the other hand not so much.

Lieutenants Ise and Kotetsu informed me of what they believe is Teru's parameters. He has a great proficiency at kido and control. However, from his medical reports, given to me by Lieutenant Kotetsu, show that he has a weak body, a very large setback in fighting. I don't know how to put this but I believe he will need to stay far from the fray. It would be unwise if he lingers around danger.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lately, my lieutenant has told me some rather disturbing news. Apparently, Teru has been hanging out with Yachiru, not like I have a major problem with the little girl, but the fact that the two hang out around the 11th division barracks disturbs me greatly. I just hope he doesn't pick up some bad habits from Kenpachi, or his 3rd and 5th seat. I would not like to have a mini Kenpachi running around, nor do I want a delinquent or a narcissist for that matter.

A distinct sound of heavy footsteps running erratically on wood in the distance gave me time to prepare myself for another extreme apology from my lieutenant. I sighed as I heard him jump and land in his apologetic stance, scraping his knuckles on my polished wood floor.

"CAPTAIN KOMAMURA! FORGIVE ME FOR SLEEPING ON THE TOILET! IT WAS MY ACCURSED DIGESTIVE TRACK!" I sigh melancholically as I heard, for the umpteenth time, about his bowel problems; which is highly unnecessary. "I WILL NOW CUT MY STOMACH TO MAKE AMENDS!!" And I better stop him now.

"I do not mind at all, Iba." I tell him truthfully, but he has this look of strained pain on his face. I know he means well, but spilling blood in my room will not solve anything. I sigh again as he gives me another look of repentance. "If you want to make amends that badly, can I ask of you to take Teru around the Seireitei today? I was supposed to earlier, but my schedule is packed. Tell him about the various divisions." My lieutenant nods and almost eagerly went to go get Teru.

I just hope, Iba doesn't corrupt him into a macho man…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Teru's POV

For the past week Mr. Komamura, the big person who took me in, had me trained to be a shinigami. Truthfully, I wanted him to train me, not that I don't like Auntie Ise and Sister Isane, but I just wanted to be near him at least. I really don't have a lot of confidence in my strength but it seems like I have good control over my spiritual pressure. I know a few basic kido, but I struggle at the fighting aspect.

Today, I was supposed to be training but Mr. Komamura said he would take me on a long over-due tour around the Seireitei. I was so happy when he told me that, but why is Uncle Iba dragging me towards, I think he said, 1st Division? Where is Mr. Komamura? Why Uncle Iba? I like him as a kind and strong person, but I really didn't like it when he gave me his old 'Super Manly Macho Weight Set: Edition 1~7.' I'm sorry Uncle Iba, but I can't lift them…

After Uncle Iba finally stopped dragging me, we went inside the division compound and I was greeted by a large number of shinigami. As we passed by dorms, I noticed a nice. It came from a room not too far ahead and I quickly ditched Uncle to see what the smell was. I looked in to see a gentleman wearing an apron mixing some black liquids with red liquids. There was sugar too. I felt a strong grip on my shihakusho and was once again dragged by Uncle Iba towards the Captain General's quarters. Once there, Grandpa Yamamoto-Genryuusai explained to me about the history, reason, and purpose of the Soul Society. During the explanation, the gentleman from earlier drop by and gave me a sample of the substance from earlier. It was called 'Earl Grey.' Apparently, the gentleman's name was Sasakibe Choujirou. Uncle Iba said that he is the lieutenant for this division, and has an infatuation with the 'western world.' Whatever that is. I took some mental notes on what I thought about the 1st Division.

We arrived at the 2nd Division compound next. Uncle Iba explained that this division was mostly used for espionage and data collecting. As well as assassination, or in Uncle's terms 'Cloak n' Dagger.' I was introduced to Captain Soifon, whom I personally think she is quite the lonely woman. And then I, unfortunately, had to listen to her lieutenant, Omaeda Marechiyo, ramble on about how rich he is. He is as indolent as he is gluttonous. But I must say, he does seem a little more than he is. Like the division before, I took some mental notes. I think I should do this for the rest.

The 3rd Division, why is everything so… depressing. The shinigami there looked solemn and their Lieutenant Kira Izuru, a very sallow looking man with a horrible self esteem issue, was just as bad. Uncle Iba told me Kira lost his parents young, and slowly started to fall in to depression. That was when Brother Kira told me their division flower, the Marigold, meant despair. Upon asking him what despair meant, he produced a noose and some sleeping pills from who-knows where, he explained simply 'Extreme loss of hope.' The division does have a high level of friendship, which is built on a strong bond of trust; however, trust is easily the most breakable, and painful bond. What disturbed me the most was Captain Ichimaru Gin, a man with an extremely dangerous zanpakuto that matches his equally unnerving smile. How can you smile in such a dark atmosphere? I think I will have nightmares after this, and maybe a complimentary trauma.

It was lunchtime so Uncle Iba left go get some food. Except I heard him mumble 'food to increase man power.' Does he not like my feminine looks?

Lady Unohana is so nice! Allowing me, a shinigami-in-training, to have lunch with her. The only reason I'm here right now, instead of with Uncle is because the 'food' he went to go get was definitely, without a doubt, Hiroshima-styled Okonomiyaki. I ate that yesterday, the day before yesterday, and the day before that. I would like a change of taste for once. Anyways, Sister Isane found me sitting nearby and treated me to lunch. The food was great, and Lady Unohana talked about how my spiritual control and kido specialty would be useful. Honestly, I know I will only hinder everyone if I fight, so I think I will take a path that will help everyone. I just hope Mr. Komamura understands.

Once I left the 4th Division, I kind of got lost and found my way to the 6th Division. There I was introduced to Lieutenant Abarai Renji, a hot-blooded 'hands on' guy with flaming red hair in the shape of a pineapple. Rumor has it, he is severely in debt because of his sunglasses breaking every mission; I think it would be a prudent idea to leave them behind. Half way through the tour, Brother Renji had to leave so he left Rikichi, an unseated officer, to do the rest in his place. Truthfully, we never finished the tour because Rikichi digressed and struck up a conversation about what my reasons for becoming a shinigami is, aside from the 'because I have to or else I can't stay' reason. I found out that Rikichi admires Brother Renji a lot, so he joined to be with his hero. I explained that was the same reason I strive to be one, except it's Mr. Komamura instead.

Rikichi left to do some work, so I just roamed around the division watching everyone work very diligently. I was walking outside when I spotted Yachiru sneaking around behind some bushes, so I followed her. I had no participation of the destruction of four walls, doodles on the remaining walls, nor did I have any take in sticking furniture to the ceiling. Really. All I was doing was trying to stop Yachiru, and failing to do so, from drawing all over Captain Kuchiki Byakuya's head. From what I heard, he is a revered man full of pride, and is a high class noble with a cold yet elegant attitude. Did I add he was strict and stolid as well as strong? Anyways, I managed to stop Yachiru from causing chaos, except I didn't notice I accidentally stepped on Uncle Byakuya's prized hairpins during the tussle. Unfortunately, he awoke and now I am being dragged by Yachiru, who is running at top speed, away from the division with a very confused and soon to be murderous Uncle Byakuya with a huge 'meat' symbol on his forehead.

I visited the 5th division with Yachiru to visit Lieutenant Hinamori Momo, a very cute and happily devoted girl skilled in kido. While Yachiru went off somewhere, I talked with Sister Momo about kido and learned some very expedient tips on how to cast faster and memorizing incantations. I would love to have talked more but Captain Aizen Sousuke, a rather peaceful man with a lot of charisma, walked in reading literature what he called 'Macbeth' by William Shakespeare. I have no clue as to who that is, but I read a few lines. My favorite had to be 'There's no art to find the mind's construction in the face.' Mr. Aizen allowed me to take a copy of Macbeth home after he finished it.

I already know about the 7th Division, as well as the 8th Division, so I took a short cut towards what I thought to be the 9th Division. Sadly, I made the wrong turn and ended up at the doorstep of a really creepy looking building. I swear the signs were moving and convulsing all over the walls and poles where they hanged from. I left there quickly. Change of thought, I wished I could have. Somehow, a large hole just sucked me up and I ended up in a large room full of bodies, gadgets, sharp objects, instruments of terror, and unidentified instruments of terror. I screamed as a reject from the clown society bounded up to me with such a malicious and ravenous look on his face. I pushed my way through who-knows what and ran into a room full of people-that-don't-look-remotely-like-people-but-are-people. I fainted on the spot. Fortunately, I awoke to find myself outside of the building. I ran far away from there. After running far enough, I found a piece of paper stuck to my arm and read it. It wrote something along the lines of how I was really at the 12th Division, AKA the Soul Society Research and Development Institute, and I had ran away from Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the clown reject, and I was picked up by Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu, his daughter. A person named Tsubokura Rin, 12th Division Scientist-in-training, signed the paper. I would go and thank Mr. Tsubokura, but that's after my new trauma has subsided.

I passed by the 11th Division on my way to the 9th and as always, I could hear screams of 'Ken-chan' and the poor subordinates wailing in fear and pain behind the walls of the compound. May the rest in peace. I wisely skipped the 11th and finally after such an ordeal, made it to the 9th Division. I greeted Captain Kaname Tousen, Mr. Komamura's trusted best friend who is blind and has a high sense of justice. He generously gave me a tour of the division and let me see some of his editorial work. Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei, a very talented and ambitious man with beliefs similar to his captain, dropped by during tea and discussed about deadlines and finalizing. I didn't want to disturb them, so I apologized and left.

The 10th Division captain and lieutenant, it seemed, left to do work at 'Health Land.' So I skipped the division, and decided to come back tomorrow. I heard that Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro is a child prodigy and has white hair just like me. I heard he has a short complex. Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku is a very 'boom-chika-wow-wow' and 'mega racker' type of lady. Well, that's what I heard Uncle Iba say in the washroom once when I passed by. I wonder what the those mean… I'll ask Mr. Komamura later.

It was getting late, so I made my last trip to the 13th Division and had dinner with Captain Ukitake Jyuushiro, the most affable captain and kindest. Uncle Ukitake came from a lower-class noble family but is highly respected and strong, but he is ailed by tuberculosis; which renders him bed ridden. I like him because he gives me manju, because I have white hair. He joked that I might as well be called Shirou Teru. Then we could be the 'Shiro Brigade.' Dinner was good, but it got better when 3rd seats Kotetsu Kiyone, the opposite of her sister Isane, and Sentaro Kotsubaki, a very loud and devoted man. Both 3rd seats are equally as loud as they are devoted. I joked to Uncle Ukitake that they should get married, since they bicker like married couple. Both gave me rather intimidating stares after that. I heard their lieutenant died along time ago from Uncle Iba before, so I guess it would be wise if I don't bring it up.

Once the tour finished, it was already late at night but I honestly don't know which direction the 7th Division is, and I really don't want to walk alone at night. What if I meet Mr. Clown or Mr. Gin in an alleyway? I shudder uncontrollably and get rid of that thought.

I sat outside the 13th Division compound wondering how to get back. That was when I heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Mr. Komamura! Talk about lucky! Looks like he was worried and came to look for me. I feel so happy! I would have skipped and talked about my day, but sleep quickly took over me and I fell with a thud on the ground. I think I may have scared Mr. Komamura to death, because I heard him shout, but it's all right. At least I know he cares. And that's all I need to know. Tomorrow, I'll tell him about my decision to join the 4th Division.

… But I can't help but feel like I forgot something…

A man ran through the dimly lit streets of the Seireitei screaming through out the night, "TERU? WHERE ARE YOU? TERU!!!" There was a report the next day that Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon was found exhausted outside of the Seireitei in the streets of Rukongai.

**I finally finished! Yay!**

**Anyway, the whole Auntie, Sister, etc. it is just a test to see if it works. It would be helpful if you guys can give me some feed back on it. The auntie, uncle, and grandpa all use last names. The brother and sisters use first name only. The people who Teru does not have an idea what to call them are Mr. and Lady.**

**The 'Shirou' that Ukitake joked about was a combination of 志 (Aspire) and 狼 (Wolf). But it is a pun that shiro (白, white) sounds like Shirou. Which Ukitake obsesses over.**

**Poor Iba...  
**


	4. Captain Doggie

**Sorry for not updating! I was swamped with tests, and I have exams starting next week! (ノ°**д**°)ノ NOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

My eyes slowly open from the suffusion of light entering the window nearby. I lay awake in my bed, listening to the chirps of the birds. I began to think about my life. I left the place I called 'home' in search of finding a reason to live. I wandered around aimlessly, hiding my appearance. Covered or not, I was treayed as an outcast. When I started to despair in life, General Yamamoto-Genryuusai found me and gave me a purpose to live. But is it enough? If so, why do I feel so hollow? Am I not satisfied…?

I sigh and roll over to my left to brood some more, but that was cut short when my eyes fell upon a bundle of white hair. The first thing that rushed to my mind was that I had got drunk and slept with Ukitake. But I have never drunk any alcohol, only on special occasions or holidays.

I try to recall the moments from last night. I remember looking for Teru in the middle of the night because my lieutenant did not return. I wandered the streets searching for the two, all the while worrying if the two, especially Teru, had run into some unsavory people. I was relieved to find Teru, although he did faint and I did panic a little. I took him back to the division and I rested him on the bed. Then, I too felt fatigue and changed into my sleep attire; I fell asleep.

Then it hit me like Yachiru's deadly head butt. Teru was the one in my bed.

The first thing I did was keeping my mouth shut to stiffle a large scream, as Teru soundly curled up onto my furry body. The second was to stop the urge to get out of bed to grab my helmet and robe to conceal my wolfish body. The third was to gently pry the boy from my body. Without waking him.

Did the boy drool right on me? …And did I just hear him say 'Doggie'…?

I managed to pry him off after intense minutes of deft finger work. As I got out of bed, I felt a sudden yank on my tail. It took all of my years of refined patience not to curse loudly. I watched the sleeping boy cuddle happily with my tail and nuzzle his face into it. The room was silent aside from the small-undulated breathing and the occasional nuzzle of fur. I watched him with the same expression he wore and chuckled lightly to my self. I closed my eyes for a moment to imprint this in my memory, the very few memories I treasure.

That was when I noticed him staring at me. Wide-eyed.

I completely blanked. This was not how I wanted to show him my true self. Without a word from the both of us, I slowly got up and got my daily attire and entered the bathroom. Why I did that, I don't know. But at least it will give me time to think over my dilemma.

After I changed, I stepped out of the washroom. Teru sat there brushing his hair. in front of my mirror. He turned towards me and put the brush down. He got up from where he sat in front of my large mirror and made way to my bed. He sat down and for an uncomfortable amount of silence, said nothing. I stood there, mortified at what Teru might say. I was suffused with fear. I am fearsome, a courageous wolf, but now I am a frightened pup, awaiting a harsh punishment from the one I care about. I eyed him intently, awaiting the first and maybe last words he may speak to me.

Teru sighed loudly and looked towards me with a look of worry. "Can I join the 4th Division?" He asked. It took me awile to comprehend what I had heard, but my brain had other ideas.

I blanked for the second time that morning.

__________

Teru's POV

I sat there on Mr. Komamura's bed. I stared at him waiting for his answer. I could feel his stare from inside of his helmet. Mr. Komamura said nothing. My hopes of joining the 4th division slowly started to sink. I thought that he might have understood, maybe I thought wrong.

Mr. Komamura shifted slightly. "Pardon?"

__________

Komamura's POV

I see him hesitate and then speak. "C-can I join the 4th Division?" He reiterated, sitting head down. "Lady, I mean, Captain Unohana invited me to join because I may not have the necessary strength on the battle field. It seems like I'm more suited for kido..." he sadly said.

That was it? I panicked all for this?

I stood there confused. "Do you not fear my appearance?" I ask.

He looked at me again, this time he looked surprised. "If I found you scary, I wouldn't be sitting here nor would I be nonchalantly brushing my hair." He had a point there. "Plus, how can I hate a fluffy doggie?" Much to my chagrin, I explained I was a wolf. His reply: "So? I think Yachiru is scarier than you." He told me innocently.

That hurt. A lot. I know there was no malicious intent behind those words, but that really did do a number on my pride.

After giving myself some time to patch up my pride, I smiled behind my mask and said, "Teru, if you want to join the 4th Division, go ahead. It's your choice, but I'm glad you asked me." Getting up, I walk over to him and pat his head. "I'm grateful you didn't scorn me. Just don't tell everyone about this." I tell him, as I am not ready yet to have my appearance go public. Teru replied with a smile. I thought about how I would miss his happy attitude once he leaves to join Unohana's division.

We talked about his tour and what he thought about each division. For the most part, he was right. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard about Byakuya. Although, Teru's comment about the rich and nobles had me think. 'The wealthy, it seems, have complex customs that involve telling each other creative lies.' It is quite odd that such words come from a child's mouth.

In the distance, I could hear footsteps running towards my room. However, they do not sound that of my lieutenant. My hand still atop the boys' head, I attune my ears towards the noise.

"Ahh, where is Captain Komamura's room?" That voice… Hanatarou? "Oh! I see it!"

"What's wrong Captain?" Teru asked out of curiosity, probably from my strange silence. "Is someone coming?" My eyes shift towards him and I notice Teru's shihakusho was rather wrinkled and he looked as if he was tussled; minus the brushed hair. If Hanatarou were to come in right now… I shudder at the thought. I would never, in a million years, want a rumor that I, Komamura Sajin, have a thing for children.

With the speed and force of the large beast I am, I whipped up the covers and covered the boy, where I then proceeded to shove the bundle of cloth in my closet. Just when I closed the closet, I hear Hanatarou call my name and ask to see me about some news. I exit my room and see that the quavery fellow was holding... an emergency health letter? Hanatarou, after fumbling with the letter, opens the envolope and reads the contents to me.

_Dear Captain Komamura Sajin of the 7__th__ Division,_

_I wish to inform you that your lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, was found exhausted in the streets. He was rushed to the 4__th__ Division and given a diagnosis. He appears to be suffering from a cold, and mental anguish. I have no idea why he was out there in the first place, probably drinking again with those contemptible ruffians. Mental anguish? All that man has for 'mental anguish' is crying out for some little boy named Teru. What is he a pedophile? God I just hate how lieutenants think about nothing and abuse their power. Seriously. Why must I suffer because of this little brat? Ugh, I hope he isn't part of our division. Really, I bet that no good boy will cause a lot of problems. At first I thought he was a she! Ugh, I already have troubles with that narcissitic Akidou. I don't need another pretty boy running around. I see no reason as to why that boy is allowed to stay. He is weaker then Hanatarou for god's sake! I don't think we need anyone more useless than him! I ought to tell Ca-  
_

Hanatarou peremptorily ended the letter and meekly said, "Um… I think the letter says Lieutenant Iba is currently resting." He paused. "Um... I think I need to tell Mr. Iemura to stop ranting in his letters like this..." The poor medic looked as if he would cry. But he kept it in. Even though he had just been humiliated, he tries to keep a straight face. I believe he is stronger than he thinks. "Please forget about the rant if you will..."

I nodded very slowly. I am deeply disturbed by this rant, yet even through my bewilderment, I feel a gradual rise in anger about this letter. Not only was my lieutenant ridiculed, and that Teru was also the subject of this rant, but how a superior could think about his subordinates this way. Unfortunately, I had promised Hanatarou to forget this ever happened.

I was about to usher the medic out when a loud moan came from my room.

Hanatarou jumped at the moaning and looked at me. "C-captain Komamura, is there a ghost or a dying person in your room?" He quivered incessantly as I kept an air of silence.

Under any other circumstance I would have told him that we are spirits, but because Teru just moaned, I now have to convince the medic that he heard nothing. "Hanatarou, what is the matter?" I said acting oblivious to the sounds of small cracks forming on my closet door.

"Captain Komamura, didn't you hear that?" the terrified medic asked. I replied with a no. "But I thought I heard a moan… I guess not."

Thank goodness Hanatarou is gullible. Just as I let out a sigh of relief, I heard my closet door crack open. Curses.

With only one option left I bring my face directly next to the medic's ear and I let out a low, intimidating growl. He fainted instantly. I grabbed his limp body and made my way towards the 4th Division. Halfway there I had to turn back because I forgot to help Teru out of my blankets. Teru wasn't all too pleased with my act and in retaliation, complained about how there was fur everywhere and that I needed a grooming. I had a small argument that I am not to be treated as a dog. I am a prideful wolf.

On the way to where my lieutenant rested, I heard Teru say in a low mutter, "… Capatin Doggie."

I looked at him as he turned away stifling his laughter. I was about to tell him that I did not appreciate his comments until he went behind me and lifted my haori to pull my tail. I jumped from the pull and turned around only to find a small trail of dust. I quickly ran after him in an attempt to get revenge. I honestly could have used shunpo to catch him, but I was having… fun? I stopped in my tracks. I was having fun. It was rare of me to feel this way. I would have thought more until I felt another yank and the chase ensued once more. Note to self, I should keep Teru away from Yachiru for the time being.

__________

Poor Hanatarou forgot what had happened to him and was further confused, as to why he was being carried by Captain Komamura. The unfortunate medic was scared out of his mind.

__________

A young girl was watching everything from the sidelines. Smiling mischievously, she whispered, "Captain Doggie…" With that, she disappeared with a giggle. Her zanpakuto dragging along the streets of the Seireitei.

__________

Meanwhile…

"I wonder when Captain will visit…" a lone Iba sat in his temporary bed as he awaited his Captain.

**Next chapter I will be jumping a few days before Rukia is taken back to the Soul Society. I'm entering exams, so updates will be at least once a week. I also am starting a job, and I'm going to Japan for the Comiket! Yay!**


	5. Captain Doggie 2

**I actually was able to write one more chapter. But I should be studying... Gah. Why must law be so confusing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Enjoy.  
**

It has been almost ten years since Mr. Komamura found me alone in that forest. I remember being a naïve and energetic child, running and playing with my friend Yachiru, who I would like to add hasn't changed much. I also remember all sorts of people I met during my new life here in the Seireitei. My life is full of fun and joy, but sometimes I wonder who I am. And who my parents were.

Yachiru and I would sometimes sit around the 11th division barracks discussing whether or not if our parents died or are still alive. Yachiru is almost the same age as me, except she is at least a year older, but a lot of people confuse me as the oldest hence I am the taller one. I envy her a lot. She already has a father, 'Ken-chan' (Captain Zaraki Kenpachi), as she calls her adoptive parent. I do not have anyone. I envy her even more because I happened to walk in on my captain, Lady Unohana, having some tea with Zaraki on more then one occasion. I always see the two smiling, albeit one has an almost murderous look.

Yachiru and I decided that once we get a week off, we would go on a little search for the whereabouts of our parents. I want to go but I don't think Yachiru should go; I don't want to jeopardize the bond she shares with Zaraki.

On a brighter note, when I first joined the 4th Division, I was first assigned to cooking and cleaning. I know it is bland, but I learned some very useful skills and tips from my comrades. I had Yamada Hanatarou teach me some very basic healing kido. At first I had trouble with understanding him, but I soon learned to ignore his constant timid personality. Underneath that quivering personality is a very brave and straightforward person. He is the first friend I made there. After about a year or so from constant training, with the help from sister Isane and aunt Ise's kido manuals, I was given a choice upon entering which squad. I chose Squad 7, which was led by my friend Hanatarou. But I chose the squad mostly because it was the number for Mr. Komamura's division.

Even though I am happy working with Hanatarou, I started to notice that I had no time to go visit Mr. Komamura and uncle Iba. I really miss them, and I only saw them at least a few times through out the decade I have been at the 4th division. The last time I saw Mr. Komamura was when I saw Yachiru pester him about his helmet. Apparently, she overheard me call him 'Captain Doggie' almost eight years ago. For two years, she tried to uncover his identity without me knowing. She still doesn't know what Mr. Komamura looks like, but she got interested about the little nickname. To help conceal his identity, I got Mr. Komamura a shiba, a type of Japanese dog, named Goroh and told Yachiru that I called him 'Captain Doggie' because he owned a dog. She actually believed me after a while. So far the only people who now of his appearance is General Yamamoto-Genryuusai, uncle Iba, Mr. Aizen, Mr. Tousen, and Lady Unohana.

Today, I have to go to the 12th Division to drop off a plethora of herbs and liquids for experimental usage. Quite honestly, I want to stay far, far away from there. Just thinking about that place makes me want to cry.

I wish I were as courageous as Mr. Komamura…

__________

Komamura's POV

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, I implore you to stop harassing me. Did I not tell you for the umpteenth time that I do not want you to call me 'Captain Doggie' or did you forget, again." I ask the jumping child again. She just stared at me and proceeded to make a futile attempt at grabbing my helmet. Why do

I even bother trying to ask her to leave me be.

She started to whine loudly, causing my ears to twitch in irritation. "Show me what you look like!! I want to see! Captain Doggie!" She stomps and cracked the wooden planks I just replaced yesterday. I sigh loudly as I wish for my lieutenant to come back and deal with her. "Captain Doggie! Captain Doggie! Captain Doggie! Captain Doggie! Captain Doggie! Captain Doggie! Captain Doggie!" She chants louder with every call.

My patience is wearing real thin. I resort to my last line of defense and produce from my haori a small bag of 'Super-duper Sugar Bombs (With a more sugary flavor than suger!!)' and throw it far off into the distance. She instantly disappeared from in front of me, her squeals of glee growing fainter in the distance. I need to ask my lieutenant where he got this sickly sugar candy from, I need this almost everyday just to drive her off.

I haven't seen Teru in ages. Lately, thoughts concerning him plague my mind. I can't help but feel that if I don't see him, it may be the last I see of him. It is rather unsettling that I feel this way. Am I feeling this because of my animal instincts? I read in a small dog manual that dogs and their ilk have a sense for danger, whether it's sooner or later in the future.

"Master! What's wrong?"

I turn my head and I see my friend looking at me with concerned eyes. "It's nothing Goroh."

He frowned in response.

"You want to visit Teru? I haven't seen him for a long time, and I'm not busy today." I ask my friend. He looks at me smiling and happily wagging his curled tail. I went to go grab his leash and we left when everything was prepared.

__________

Teru's POV

The 12th Division, controlled by Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri. I stand before his laboratory door in utter fear. I can hear screams, wails and the occasional tearing of flesh. I am horribly suffused with cold sweat, and my feet are covered in blood.

…Blood? I look down to see a gradually forming puddle of sanguine liquid froth out from underneath the lab door. I could hear something on the other side gurgling as spumes of red blood form.

I fainted.

I think I hear something… My body won't move but I can hear.

"Hello? You all right? Hey!" One voice called out. It was kind of shrill and scathing.

"Leave the poor kid alone." Another voice. But it sounded very collected and cool, a stark contrast from the previous voice.

"He has such beautiful skin. I just compels me to carve his skin to see what it's made of ," The same shrill voice said again. "Oh, I can't even fathom how it would feel digging my scalpel in." I want to wake up and run the hell away. NOW.

"Uh, no. Put down that scalpel, you know what skin's made of anyway." The cool voice from before told the creep to back off. My hero.

"Mmm. Strawberry Daifuku… Do you think the kid would like some Akon?" Another voice, this time it sounded a little like Hanatarou, but a little deeper. So that cool voice belonged to a man called Akon.

"Rin! Quit eating sweets and get me some tea! Godammit, kids these days." A deep voice said. Rin? I think I heard of that name before…

My eyes flutter open and I look directly into the eyes of a boy. We both screamed and flailed around trying to look for cover.

The boy, who had brown hair and definitely looked a lot like Hanatarou, spoke up, "I-I'm sorry! M-my name is Rin. Tsubokura Rin. I found you knocked out in front of our door, again."

That's right, Tsubokura Rin! That was his name! Wow. It's like looking at Hanatarou, but with brown hair in a ponytail at the front. "Oh, sorry about that." I try not to think about what I saw before. "I want to thank you for saving me. Oh, and for last time too. Can you show me the exit? I really want to get out of here right now and oh my god why is it moving." I look at a creepy clown moving towards me.

"Ah! Welcome Teru. I always wanted to operate on you." The clown said in a malicious and shrill voice. "Remember me?"

"Master Mayuri." A soft voice from behind said. A very pretty girl stood there with a stolid expression.

A harsh slap sent her reeling towards the floor. "Quiet Nemu! Can't you see I'm busy you worm?"

I felt Rin grab my arm and I was quickly taken out of the room. Akon gave me a pouch filled with money. He said it was for my therapy.

"Now where was I… Where did the boy go?"

___

I stood outside the division compound catching my breath. Rin sat next to me eating candy. We both laughed once we calmed down. What are the chances of running away from a psychopathic clown? We laughed for the longest time. I decided to take Rin to the 4th Division for dinner.

When I arrived with Rin back at my division's kitchen, I spotted Hanatarou making manju. I introduced Rin to my friend, and the same thing back with Hanatarou. We talked about the types of people to watch out for. Here's whom we believed we should stay well aware of:

Smiling Fox

Creepy Clown

Blood lusting Monster

The entire 11th Division (minus Yachiru)

We gave the people above nicknames so we wouldn't get caught. Halfway through talking about our dreams, Yachiru dropped by with Rikichi (whom I guess was found by the hyperactive girl), and we had a grand sugar party. She produced a bag of 'Super-duper Sugar Bombs' and we each had three. All of us feasted on manju and Rikichi brought 'Soda' so we drank that too. It was sugary and fizzy. He said he bought some when he went to the 'living' world.

Before we new it we demolished the kitchen in no time.

__________

Komamura's POV

On my way visiting Teru at his barracks, I could not help but hear a large ruckus off in the distance. It seems like the 4th Division kitchen has some sort of problem. Goroh refused to go so I left him in the care of one of the medics working there.

That was the largest mistake of my life.

The instant I opened the door, a pack of children jumped me and I fell to the ground hard. I felt one of them drag me into the kitchen, only to notice it was Yachiru. I saw Teru on one of the many stools howling with laughter, in the corner I believe I saw Hanatarou and, I think, Rin Tsubokura sitting there and stabbing dolls, and is Rikichi talking to himself?

Did I just get sent to a parallel dimension?

I felt Yachiru holding me down as the rest of her little gang arose from their creepy trance like state and stared at me heinously. That was when I felt their hands grab my helmet. I pushed their hands away and tried to escape when I felt something bind my legs and arms. I looked down to see a parasite tightly coiled around my limbs. The parasite was attached to a string, which Rin held in his hand, all the while smiling. They swarmed me again.

Yachiru grabbed my helmet and gave it a hard yank. I could hear their wild laughing. I could hear my fear creep slowly from the depths of my mind, slowly consuming me. She gave one more yank. And everything went silent.

The wolf had been hunted.

**Yes, I made Goroh a shiba dog.**

**Manju is a type of sweet dumpling filled with red bean.**

**I once had a nightmare about Mayuri singing on stage. He was singing "Smells like Children" by Marylin Manson. God, that traumatized me. Mayuri Manson is high octane nightmare fuel.  
**


	6. Captain Doggie 3

**Okay, so my studies have finished and I'm ready for my exams. I only have two, but they are the hardest courses. Law 12 and Advanced Arithmetics 12. One is all written with 2 essays, and the other is written with no MC!! Kill me now. **

**Anyways, I just want to say that around the end of this chapter, it gets kind of angtsy (I have troubles writting angst and it's my first try.) so if there is anything I could improve on, please leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

**Enjoy!**

_____________________

"_EEK! Monster!!"_

"_Go away you beast!"_

"_DEMON!!"_

"_Stay away from me you fiend!"_

_I remember everything. Those hurtful words, those days I ran and hid, those times I had to kill others to survive. Men, women, children, it did not matter. I would tear them apart like paper if they found me out. It was the cycle of life, survival of the fittest. Every woman or child my that died because of me, I would cry and mourn for what I have done. I had no excuse to take their lives. I can still smell their blood on my hands. My only solace is myself. I am the only one that can protect myself from that wicked tune._

________________

________________

_______________  
_

A pall of silence covered the ruined kitchen. My eyes locked with Yachiru's shocked eyes. I can feel the sting sensation of all other eyes as well. I let out a hoarse breath; I can feel the air quiver as it leaves my wolfish muzzle. I turn my head slightly and see Teru slowly walking towards me with a grave expression. He stands next to me; eyes full of fear and worry. My eyes mimic his expression. Yachiru slowly gets off my stomach and drops my helmet. It landed on the cold stone floor with a thud. The others snapped out of their sugar-induced trance and back away from me and looked at each other, communicating through their eyes. I want to run. I cannot hurt them. I just want to run. Like I always have. So why won't my body move?

I noticed Hanatarou and Rin, as if to not scare a rabbit, walk up to me slowly and lean their face towards my mine; a stark contrast to theirs. Their permanently tired looking eyes bore at my furred head. My ears twitched. I heard them gasp a little and they looked at one another. To my surprise, they brought their face closer.

Both Hanatarou and Rin opened their mouth and asked me, "Can we touch your ears?"

I stared at them confused. Of all the trenchant things I expected them to say, they ask me if they can play with my ears. Is this to spite me?

Without my consent, I feel their eager hands gently tug and fondle my ears. I raise my arms to knock their hands off but they drop as I feel the two boys scratch behind my ears. I could hear Teru stifle his laugh beside me.

"Mr. Komamura, your face!" I hear him try to say through stifled laughs. "You look so comfy and happy!" He starts to pound the wall trying his best not laugh at me.

__________

Teru's POV

I try not to laugh, but his tongue is sticking out! Is, is he tapping his foot? Oh god, my stomach. He looks at me with his expression of pleasure and I burst out laughing. This was the first I ever saw Mr. Komamura like this. He looks so different since the last time I saw him. His fur is longer than before, making him looks more like a poofy dog, rather than a fearsome wolf. I bet he didn't expect any of this, cause I sure didn't.

My hand unconciously reaches out to his neck and I feel my fingers fluff his fur. I immediately jump in to the fluffing action and I nuzzle my head into his furry neck. I could feel his eyes on me, trying to give me a message to get off of him. But I can't. This is just way too fun. I continue my nuzzling onslaught. Did I say he smells like lavender?

And did I just hear Rikichi ask if he could rub Mr. Komamura's belly? Oh god my stomach.

__________

Komamura's POV

I feel embarrassed at how all these kids are treating me like a dog. At least they accepted my appearance, which is always good. But I wish they wouldn't scratch my ears and nuzzle my neck.

Rikichi bounded up to me and rubbed my stomach. "Can I rub your belly?" He asked me. I am just dying to say 'you're rubbing my stomach already. And that's before asking me!' but my god does it feel good. I feel his hand slither between my shihakusho and his hand strokes my stomach fur. "Whoa! Captain Komamura, you sure are built! Your abs is harder than Lieutenant Abarai's!" He said amazed. First of all, I really didn't need to know that. Secondly, I fear about how he knows his lieutenants anatomy. Thirdly, who is pulling my tail?

"KOMA-KOMA'S TAIL IS SO FLUFFY!!" I hear Yachiru scream in delight. She proceeds to wrap herself with my tail and roll around on it. "WHEEEE!!"

"Can you stay at the 4th division to night Captain Doggie? I want to nuzzle a little more!" I hear Teru say with his face still nuzzling my neck.

Rin pulled on my right ear and asked right in to it, "No! I want to take him back to the 12th division! I always wanted a cuddle dog! So can you come stay with me Captain Doggie?"

Hanatarou gently pulled my ear towards his quivering mouth and asked, "C-can I ask the same Captain Doggie? Doing this is starting to relieve my stress…"

Rikichi's head shot straight up and he started to rub my stomach furiously. My tail started to wag. "You like it don't you? So can I take you back to the 6th division? Captain Byakuya and Lieutenant Abarai aren't here right now, so please Captain Doggie?"

"NO! IT'S ME FIRST!!" Yachiru screamed while holding on to my wagging tail. "CAPTAIN DOGGIE IS MINE!!"

I stand straight up, knocking the kids off and I roar in irritation, "I AM NOT YOUR CAPTAIN DOGGIE!! I AM A WOLF! NOT A DOG!" I pant and observe the children, sitting on their posterior looking at me with sad eyes. "I ask of you not to tell or say anything to anyone about my appearance." A collective 'yes' came from every ones mouth.

As I picked up my helmet and put it on, I heard the kids scream, "Get him!!" A team consisting of five children came at me, each carrying various instruments of fluffing horror. Teru chanted a high level binding bakudou called Rikujou Kourou and held some rope, Yachiru came at me with brute strength, Hanatarou and Rin produced highly concentrated sedatives, and Rikichi had this creepy expression and carried what looked like a make shift collar made of Hanatarou's leather bag strap.

I dodged the spell, side stepped a flying Yachiru, ducked from two incoming shots of sedative, and jumped over Rikichi. I used shunpo to escape the kitchen and made my way towards my division after I picked Goroh up, passing by a few confused medics, a scene of Shunsui being beaten by Ise by a leather book strap, and Unohana walking with Zaraki.

I reached my division, and stopped outside of my room trying to register what just happened and what I just passed by. I jumped into a defensive stance when my lieutenant popped out from some nearby bushes asking for forgiveness for looking at some questionable photos of Matsumoto. I honestly didn't need to know that. I already found out too many unhealthy things today and I don't need to learn any more. A faint cry in the distance alerted me to the Kid Brigade. I grabbed my lieutenant and used shunpo to run away towards Captain General Yamamoto-Genryuusai.

__________

Teru's POV

"Rats. He isn't here!" I say in frustration. We had just reached Captain Doggie's room, only to find him missing. There is only one last place he would go: Grandpa Yamamoto-Genryuusai. "He probably escaped to the 1st division!!"

Yachiru jumped in the air and screamed, "Time to hunt the dog!! It's time for a FLUFFY REVOLUTION!!" We got some odd stares from people. All of us ran towards the 1st division with only one thing on our minds.

Who would take home Captain Doggie.

We were halfway towards the 1st division when an announcement rang through the air. "All personell return to your respective divisions. May all high ranking officers and captains please come to the Captain's Meeting room for an emergency meeting. I repeat. May all high ranking officers and captains please come to the Captain's Meeting room for an emergency meeting." We all stopped and looked at each other. What was going on?

Yachiru cancelled the chase for another day and ran towards the opposite direction of the 11th division. Rin and Rikichi bid farewell and left as well. It was only Hanatarou and I left. Seeing as there was nothing left to do, we immediately ran towards our division. All the while wondering what was happening.

We arrived at our division just as our captain was about to leave with her lieutenant. "Captain Unohana! Lieutenant Kotetsu! What's going on?" I ask my superiors. Hanatarou nodded his head as well; a worried look on his face.

"It seems that Kuchiki Rukia, adoptive sister to Captain Byakuya and an officer of the 13th division, is placed under arrest for a severe crime. That is all I know. Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai just returned moments ago with the accused." Our captain said in an unusually grave tone. "7th Seat Yamada and Shirou Teru, will you two please fix up Lieutenant Abarai? He is resting in Room 123. After you are finished, please escort him to where the rest of the lieutenants are and stay with them until further orders. That is all." With that she left along side sister Isane.

Lieutenant Abarai was a mess. He had been cut quite deep in some areas but none of them were fatal. Hanatarou worked very quickly on the serious wounds, while I tended to minor cuts. We both couldn't help but notice how our patient looked sallow. He would mumble 'Rukia' and 'I'm sorry' ever now and then. I wonder what happened...

We dropped off Lieutenant Abarai off where the other lieutenants were and he was immediately surrounded by Momo, Kira, Shuuhei, auntie Matsumoto and uncle Iba. Sister Isane gave us some tea and some homemade ohagi. Hanatarou fell asleep a while later. I can't blame him, he probably lost his vitality treating Renji, and chasing Captain Doggie befroe that.

"Long time no see Teru." I turned my head to see uncle Iba take a seat next to me. "Have you and Yachiru gone off on that search yet?" He asks, not looking at me but watching Yachiru poke Renji. Why is he asking me this?

I sigh loudly and bring my knees close to my body. "...No. I don't think I can." I answer softly. "It's really hard for me to actually go. I-I'm afraid of the truth." Just go away uncle, I'm tired.

Uncle Iba looks at me with a puzzled expression at first. He adopts what looks like a sympathetic expression and tells me, "Yeah, I guess it must be hard for you. I honestly don't know exactly how you feel, but know this. Even if you don't know where the hell your parents are, you always have one close by." I froze, did I just hear uncle say something about my parents?

I look up at him and ask, "Close by?" Uncle Iba nods his head and produces a small picture from his haramaki. "Is that Captain Do- I mean, Komamura? Wait, where is his helmet?" Why is he showing me this?

"I took this when I was still at the 11th division but transfering as lieutenant of the 7th. This is captain from long ago." He smiled. "At first I was shocked but then amazed. I always thought that it was only us humans who inhabit this land, but I was proven wrong. We are just a small portion of what really is out there."

I look at the picture and I asked Iba what the picture has to do with my parents.

He looked at me and laughed lightly, "You know, when captain first found you he honestly thought of taking you under his care. He told me you smelled like him."

"I smell like lavender?" I reply. Did he really say that?

"Er, no. What I mean is, captain is the only one of his kind and he wants kids, like all animals do. I'm not trying to say he is an animal, but that he's just lonely," Iba said. "I'm sure he wants you to be his son."

I started to cry.

... So Captain Doggie wants me to be his son? I don't know what to say. I'm happy about how Captain Doggie wants to adopt me, but at the same time, I don't know if he should. I don't know why, but I feel like it just won't work. I'm confused. I don't know what I should say now.

"Teru?"

I want to be with Captain Doggie, but why do I feel this way?

_How can you accept that mutt when you can't accept your self?_

No...Who are you?_  
_

"Teru? Hello?" Iba called out to me.

_I'm you idiot._

What?

_You heard me. I am you. Isn't that wonderful?_

What?

_Do you know who you are?_

I am Shirou Teru!

_Wrong. That's a lie. You do know what you are and what you have done. Don't you?  
_

No! I'm...

_Oh? Have you forgotten?_

N-no. I'm Shir-

_Quit lying to me, like you lie to the others. Why do you act so happy and cute? You sicken me._

I'm not lying...!

_Quit the innocent facade. You know who your parents are. You know what you did._

I-I, no...

_Remember this flute?_

Ah...

_Of course you do. You killed someone with it after all. How did you kill them again? Was it bashing there brains out?_

NO! I DIDN'T DO THAT!!

_OH, I REMEMBER! YOU PLAYED A TUNE JUST LIKE THIS AND RIPPED THEIR MIND APART!!_

AHHH!! My ears... please stop...!

_Did you do that for the people who begged? No. All you did was have fun and watch them writhe._

Ahh...I didn't...no...

_Aww, does the boy want to die? Well, i guess I can arran-_

"TERU!!"

My eyes open, and I find myself in a dim room. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump.

"Teru. Are you all right? You seemed to be suffering from a nightmare." Captain Doggie's hand is so warm. I can't look at him, it hurts. I didn't mean to lie... I really didn't. "You all right?" I feel him pick me up and sit me on his lap. His warm hand stroking my head and back.

Without warning, I start to cry hard. I don't want to cry, but they just pour out.

Who am I? I don't know. It's too hard. I just want to forget. Let me forget.

"Teru? It's all right. Stop crying." I hear him say. How would he know? I'm starting to remember my past, and I don't like it! I want to forget...

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to lie... Dad..."

"Pardon?" I feel him try to seperate to get a good look at me. I don't want to lose this warmth. I latch on to him more, at the same time, I cry some more. "Teru..."

"I'm sorry..."

I don't know what happened next. Everything just went black.

________________________

**I really need to get some sleep. I look like a panda. But my neighbourhood is so loud with wanna-be thugs blasting music with their bass all night. GAH!**

**Next chapter, the SS arc starts. It will be mostly Teru's POV with a few Koma.  
**


	7. Dad

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I finished my exams and now I have a few days off. I also had a commision to do for my friend.**

**Anyways, I would like to point out that there really is very little humor in this one ~ two chapter arc. But after the SS arc, there will be a new group that will pester Komamura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

I awoke that morning alone. Captain Unohana came in on a check up and told me that Captain Dog… I mean Komamura, dropped me off here after I bawled my eyes out. She advised me to get some rest and gave me a few days off.

I recall everything that happened yesterday. Renji and his captain returned to the Seireitei with his captain's adoptive sister, whom is charged with an indictable offence. Hanatarou and I tended to Renji and later escorted him back to the Lieutenant's Room. That was when uncle Iba told me about Captain Komamura's thoughts about me. And then I heard a familiar voice speaking to me and I… blacked out.

I sat in bed for the longest time, occasionally leaving to go to the washroom. I spent the days off brooding about myself. Was I hallucinating at that time? I don't know, but I feel every thing that happened wasn't all lies. I decided to go back to the wood, but first, I need to go see Captain Unohana and my squad leader. After making myself presentable, I cleaned my room and leave to go find Hanatarou.

I enter the busy infirmary and look around for my depressed-looking squad leader. A group of medic-shinigami crowded around him, and it looked like they were giving him a ball with a skull on it? I could see Hanatarou begging for some space as one of the assailants sticks the ball into the flailing shinigami's medical bag. I walk up to the group and ask them to kindly leave my squad captain alone. They hastily departed when I began charging a large white Shakkahou.

Hanatarou grabbed my collar and sternly reprimanded me for my imprudent kido usage. I told him I was kidding about the kido spell and showed him I was concentrating my spirit pressure into a small ball of spirit energy. I asked how could shakkahou be white when it is originally red. He stared at me and then smiled, thanking me. That moment didn't last long when an emergency message resounded in each room of the infirmary. "Emergency: A UF: ME has just crashed into the Seireitei's barrier! The barrier's power is reducing drastically by 60%. 59, 58, 57…"

"A UF. ME?" I ask confused. "What's that?"

Hanatarou produced a small hand manual from his shihakusho and flipped to a page. "UF: ME = Unidentifiable Falling: Massive Entity," he said proudly. "There are others like UF: Pink Death, UF: Mad Man, and this one UF: Manta Ray!"

"I think they're already identifiable. Yachiru on a sugar-high, Mayuri looking for something to experiment on, and Captain Unohana on Minazuki going to look for herbs," I say matter-of-factly. "C'mon let's go see the commotion." I grab his arm and we go outside, and see a large orb sparking and causing friction on the barrier high in the sky. I pull harder on the quivering medic as I pull harder on his shihakusho; I watch the orb in rapture. The barrier shattered and the piercing screech knocked Hanatarou out. A tempest of energy swirled around the point of impact and then it split into four rays of light.

That was when I felt something stab me. I looked down to see a zanpakuto embedded in me. Everything went dizzy and I fell into a cold black world. The last thing I heard was someone coldly whisper in my ear, "There's no art to find the mind's construction in the face, isn't that right Teru?"

________

Komamura's POV

It seems as if the barrier had shattered. I felt a strong spirit energy coming from two entities, two medium spirit energies, and was there an extra one among them? I wasn't sure. I went up to my mirror and chanted a few words for the glass to ripple. I reached my hand in and grabbed a small crystal. Inside the crystal is a rune. A rune General Yamamoto-Genryuusai put on and took off of me when I first joined. He said that it best be if I not use it. I can feel a faint power pulsating from inside.

There was a sudden drop in Teru's spiritual energy and I flinched. I look towards the area where I last felt him. I thought for a moment and concluded that he was around the 4th and 3rd division. I hastily made my way there; the rune still clenched within my hand.

Upon arrival I saw a pool of blood, the thick iron scent belonged to Teru but he wasn't there at all. I looked around in panic as to where he may be but I still couldn't find him. The only person there was Hanatarou, and he was unconscious; the medic was probably knocked out by whom ever assaulted him. I concentrated on Teru's whereabouts, but I couldn't find his spiritual energy. Not because I can't pinpoint it, but because it wasn't there. No trace of it at all. That only meant that my child was killed and disposed of, or he was sent to an area with a sealed space.

I could feel my anger rising, threatening to boil over in a rage of unfounded revenge. If I ever find the scumbag that did this heinous act, in no hesitation will I unleash my inner feral self.

"Ow… Captain Komamura…?" I hear Hanatarou groan, "What happened? Where did Teru go?"

I rush up to the dazed medic, earning a small yelp of surprise from him. I grab his shoulders tightly and I sternly asked him if he knew about Teru's whereabouts. He just stuttered and began to hyperventilate. My anger was already reaching my peak, and the stuttering wasn't helping.

"Captain Komamura, unhand Yamada 7th Seat this instant." I abruptly avert my gaze from the medic and see Unohana walking towards me. She looked stern but the moment she looked at the pool of blood, her expression immediately changed to a look of shock. "Repress your spiritual pressure, you are suffocating my 7th Seat."

I immediately back off of Hanatarou and he falls onto the ground unconscious. I could see that Unohana wasn't all to please with my barbaric actions. "Captain Unohana, have you seen Teru?" I ask, hoping that she knows where he is.

She looked at me a little confused, her gaze returned to the blood, and then she looked back at me. "I'm sorry, but no, I have not seen Teru," she points towards the sanguine pool, "Did you do this?" She asked me with a hint of worry.

I let off my anger again. "Does it look like I did this?!" Does she honestly believe that I would do this? "Are you saying that you believe that I spilt blood? Answer me!!" My breathing became erratic; I could tell she was frightened. "Can't you see that I'm trying to find my kid in all of this chaos?! How could you even have the nerve to say that I would harm him?"

She stood there silent, regaining her composure as I am, age took a few steps forward and placed her delicate hand on my arm. "… I did not mean to offend you Captain Komamura. I apologize for jumping to conclusions," She said with her soft tone, "but what I want to know is that pool of blood Teru's?"

I answered her with a strained "yes."

"I see. Can you carry my 7th Seat back to my division? I will send out an emergency search for Teru. I believe I can get Captain Soifon to lend me a search party." She produced a small letter from her haori and reads the contents, "All captains and lieutenants must meet for a brief meeting about the ryoka invasion."

I lift Hanatarou in my arms and carried him back to the 4th Division Infirmary along side Unohana, who was comforting me. It was a relief to know that she would take such measures to search for him. We strike up a conversation that the ryoka wasn't involved with the sudden disappearance of Teru. I gravely agreed with Unohana that something was amiss, and that it was one of us that took him out. We crossed off any weak shinigami and were left with the captains, lieutenants and a few seated shinigami. Unohana deduced that General Yamamoto-Genryuusai, Soifon, Aizen, Kuchiki, myself, Shunsui, Tousen, Hitsugaya, and Ukitake, plus herself of course, have no intent nor do they have any motive to hurt Teru. None of the lieutenants have any grudge against him as well. That only left Mayuri and Gin (I added Zaraki but Unohana immediately ruled him out). I know that Teru is strong enough to take out numerous seated shinigami with a few simple kido spells; I believe he can use Hadou up to fourty and Bakudou up to fourty-seven with out incantations. Unfortunately he has one disadvantage: he still can't hear his zanpakuto.

We arrived at the 4th division and I lay Hanatarou down. Unohana instructed her squads to be dispatched to the surrounding divisions. After all that was done, we departed towards General Yamamoto-Genryuusai.

__________

Teru's POV

"Where am I?" that was what I asked myself for the umpteenth time ever since I awoke. When I did awake, the first thing I did was check myself over. My wound was closed, which was a relief, but I felt terribly weak from what I can only surmise as blood-loss. I surveyed my surrounding but everything was black. Not darkness, because I can still see myself clearly, but black. I don't know how long I sat there; I was too afraid to move.

Then it hit me, why don't I use my kido to light the area? I charged a small Byakurai and released it into the distance. I watched it go and the light lit up a small area of water off in the distance. I ran towards the water; releasing small kido spells in front of me. I felt my foot sink into the water.

Except it was warm. Sickeningly warm.

I lit up the surrounding water and to my horror saw red. Lots of red. I immediately turned back but stopped after a few steps. The land I was once on disappeared. I sent kido after kido in multiple directions but all of it was in vain. I stood there petrified as the sanguine water I stood in seeped into my clothes. I was trapped. No escape.

It was the second time this week I cried.

__________

Komamura's POV

It had been a day since the ryoka invasion and Teru's disappearance. News of Zaraki's defeat shocked everyone and now the entire Seireitei is under high alert.

My lieutenant periodically came and talked to me, he said that it would help me with my problems. I thank him for that. But only if new of what I really looked like...

Soifon and Unohana dropped by earlier this morning, before anyone was truly awake, and informed me that the search had turned up nothing. Unohana looked almost strained to tell me this. Soifon, however, looked off. She had this almost sad glint in her usually cold eyes. It was as if she was reminiscing about something. Both women left to their respective divisions. I left to go meet the General.

On my way there, I thought about the rune in my pocket. General Yamamoto-Genryuusai told me not use it, but what if I need to? I have no clue what it is, but I have a hunch that it will be very useful. I was just outside the large central buildings, when I heard a scream. My ears instantly recognized the horrified voice as Hinamori Momo's. I used shunpo to reach the location of the scream. I felt her spiritual pressure skyrocket as my ears picked up the sound of metal against metal, and several explosions. I felt Toshiro's presence a split second later. When I reached the site my eyes instantly caught sight of Aizen Sousuke impaled high up on one of the buildings.

I lowered my gaze to see several lieutenants, including my own, restrain Hinamori and… Kira Izuru? Directly behind the infuriated blonde stood Gin, smiling the whole time. I walked up to my lieutenant and Matsumoto, whom are having troubles appeasing Hinamori, and immediately asked what exactly happened. Both were silent. I looked to the others, but they said nothing at all. That was when I heard the distressed lieutenant cry.

"Captain Aizen…! Captain…! Why?! Why him?! I was late for the meeting and I took a short cut and…and, Captain A-Aizen was…" she tried to finish but broke down sobbing. She looked like a complete mess. Her small dumpling-like bun was torn, leaving her hair down in a trammel, and her cute face was plastered with tears. Her head shot up and she glared at Gin, she screamed, "You did it!! You killed him!! You-"

My hand immediately covered her mouth. I grab her into a small hug. I felt her cry into my haori. Her sobs and her anguish felt exactly like the time Teru cried. My gaze went to Toshiro and he seemed to get the message. I handed Hinamori to him and he hugged her. It would have been a heart-warming scene had there not been a corpse up above, and Matsumoto's little squeal of delight.

To be left alone by the one you love and cherish... I think I now understand what Soifon felt all those years ago... Now Hinamori...

I ordered the other lieutenants to go back to their divisions and report about the death of Aizen. I grabbed my lieutenant and we made way towards the General about the news. I looked back and saw Gin looking up at Aizen's body, all the while smiling. If I had not been a captain, I would have sent him straight to hell for hurting my former captain and former pupil whom I trained. And if he had something to do with me son, I will have Tenken answer to him.

__________

Teru's POV

Was I to die here? Is this some sort of Hell? Is this blood-water from all the past victims? All these questions flew about in my mind. I felt my sanity waning little by little as the liquid seeped further up in my clothes. I do not know how long I have been here. How long I have been here, I do not know.

I rested my hand on my nameless zanpakuto. My hand on my zanpakuto. My hand. My hand on my zanpakuto. I snapped out of the moment and I thought of something happy. Nothing came to mind. Nothing. I began to cry again. Here I was trapped in this empty world and I was slowly starting to go insane. Thoughts of how I would never see my surrogate father or my friends haunted every waking moment.

I don't want to die. I want to be with Yachiru, Hanatarou, Rin and Rikichi! I want to be surrounded by friends and live happily, I'll even eat Hiroshima-style Okonomiyaki if I have to! But most of all, I want to be with my dad. I don't care anymore if I lied to him anymore. I don't care if we aren't blood related, I just want to be with my dad. I wish he could hear me now and find me, save me.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked, screaming my pain into the black and vacuous world.

"For running away, Teru." I heard a familiar voice speak from directly behind me. I turned around and saw… Aizen? What was he doing here?

"Captain Aizen!" I get up and hug him in joy, "Oh thank god! I thought I was alone! Are you here to save me?" I look up into his smiling face.

"Of course not. You don't need to be saved. All I need is the one inside of you. I have no care about your well being," he said softly. "A hundred years I have been searching for you, when Komamura found you I was quite elated. I can now reunite with my greatest creation."

My eyes locked with his. That was when I noticed how cold he looked. His smile sent shivers down my spine, just like Gin's, except his was much more malicious. "What? I-I don't understand..."

"You'll see," he said as he pushed me into the bloody water. The thick and lukewarm blood splashed against my terrified face. He pointed an ominous finger at me and he says the last thing I will probably ever hear, "Hadou 90, Kuro Hitsugi."

"N-NO!!" I scream in fear.

__________

Aizen's POV

_Souls of a hundred humans,_

_Spirit of a hundred hollows,_

_Maim and spill life's precious blood,_

_Mixed with the tears of the beloved,_

_The hatred born shall then crystalize,_

_The dark emryo of the forsaken child,_

_Imbed within the pristine and innocent,_

_Inside the host who know not insidious,_

_Await the time when the fetus births death,_

_Awaken with sable coffin shall host then die,_

_Birth of the Undying.  
_

"How pitiful. Looks like it was still immature." I pull out a small crystal ball from the torn heap of flesh in front of me, "How pitiful indeed." I look back to the boy and I say to myself, "I think I may be able to still use him…"

I think a present for that dog might be good. He did find him for me after all.

__________

**I'm sorry if Aizen's little poem sucked. Yes, I just killed my OC.**

**Hopefully, the next chapter will end this arc. The updates will be a little bit more frequent, I think.**

**I have one question, do you want me to add the Bounto arc or just skip to the Espada after the new group chaos?**

**See you till the next chapter.  
**


	8. Dad and a new pup

**I actually want to ask you guys about the next plot, would you want:**

**A) The Shingami Women's Association go to the living world and dragging Komamura to his doom**

**B) The Children Brigade's Hunt continues and creates mass chaos  
**

**C) A look in to the life around the Seireitei ever since Komamura took off his helmet**

**D) The 4th and 11th divisions begin to harass Komamura (Little scenes with no definate timeline)  
**

**You can choose the two you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I do own Ahn.**

**Enjoy!  
**

__________

"Hey."

…

"Wake up."

…Who's talking to me?

"You forgot?"

…Ahn?

"The one and only."

Why are you talking to me…? I thought I blocked you out.

"I know. Why did you do this?"

Why? Because you took over and killed my parents!! That's why!

"Are you stupid? They were torturing you! Sold you! Used you! How the hell can you call those…those things parents?"

…They took care of me…

"By giving you a tattered matt as an excuse for a room?"

…They gave me a reason to stay living…

"To be sold as a singing bird?"

…Just stop…please…

"…Look, I just wanted to free you from them."

But I had to go into hiding! I had to live with that memory! I had to forcefully block out my past and you, because you kept on taking over!

"Yes you did. But now this is my body so you can't do anything."

What?

"Aizen killed you right? Well, I'll tell you this: I saved you."

What?

"When one dies, the flesh is left behind as the spirit goes for reincarnation. Since we both inhabit this body, I was left behind. So this is now mine."

But aren't I supposed to have…

"You know that I told you I am a creation of death right?"

…Yes.

"Well Aizen made me and when he killed you, he found out that I wasn't mature yet. So he put me back into your body to mature until he found another host. When I was placed back in, I caught your soul just as it was about to leave. So here you are."

…Oh, wow.

"Wow is right. You may not know it but you have been dormant for almost a few days now. All that time I was regenerating lost flesh and what not."

Oh…

"When Aizen takes me out of you, all that regeneration will disappear and you will die. But, I want to take you back to your father so you can say what ever you want. Hopefully, some medic will be near by and nay be able to save you."

…Thanks. You aren't bad after all.

"…"

Say, why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to have no conscience?

"You gave me one."

…?

"You always talked to me when I forcefully told you not to. You confided in me. I-I is grateful for that."

Are you blushing?

"No, and I'm sorry about when I trenchantly assaulted you. My bad side came out then. I'm sorry."

…Thanks. But you really are blushing.

"…Shut up. Looks like Aizen's back from his killing spree."

What? K-killing spree?

"Yes, Aizen went to go take care of his lieutenant and the white-haired midget."

No! Momo and Shiro? He can't…

"He did. But it looks like your captain came in and messed his plan up a little. She has some sort of high level of discern, from what I can tell."

Thank God, Captain Unohana!

"On to the next phase."

Next?

"Kill Rukia and steal the Hougyoku. Kill any that are in the way."

Lady Rukia? Wait, she has the Hougyoku?

"Yes. Looks like the red-head is screwed."

Renji? Is he there?

"Yeah. And he just got saved by some really hot-blooded… Did he just call him a fruit?"

Who?

"I don't know. But he just got his stomach sliced in half."

Oh no! What about Rukia? Is she all right?

"Instead of asking me twenty questions, why don't you look for yourself."

__________

It was like a movie. I watched and heard Aizen speak of his plan and his pretentious façade. It made me feel sick. Not in anger but disturbed. All this time he deceived Momo, while she talked about him with rapt. Her father figure betraying her…it's too much to even try to sympathize. If Komamura betrayed me, will I fall into a pit of despair? I watched Rukia tremble in fear. I saw Renji and the fruity boy look on in pain and shock.

That was when I saw my father fall from the sky, without his helmet, and attack Aizen. He was furious, his voice rang and it felt as if his fist just punched through me. I never saw him so angry. I watched him as he released his Bankai, only to have Aizen use the same spell that he used on me, on him. I immediately screamed. I wanted to rush by his side and see if he was still alive. I heard him groan, but he lay unmoving. That was when I saw him look straight towards me.

And then, he said my name.

__________

Komamura's POV

I lay there in agonizing pain and I couldn't move my body much. I saw Aizen stand over me point to the area to my left. I painfully turned my head and saw Teru standing there. I had to readjust my vision. I don't remember him standing there. But it really was him.

Except something was off.

He didn't have his usual smile. He looked almost dead and solemn. His bright and smooth complexion looked sallow and he gave me this chilling stare. Although he had a stolid expression, I couldn't help but feel like there was something more to him.

"Now my creation, kill him off for me. I have business to attend to," Aizen ordered Teru.

Creation? What is he talking about? Did he make Teru? Does that mean he was with Aizen the whole time? No. It can't be. But Teru did ask for forgiveness when he cried into my haori. It just can't be…

I watch him walk up to my defenseless body and he kneels down with his zanpakuto drawn. He raises his zanpakuto and stabs the ground right next to face.

"Komamura," he says. His voice was deeper than Teru's usually chirpy voice. "I am not Teru. I am Aizen's killing machine in side of your son's body. Aizen killed Teru to release me, but I am still immature. I am here right now to tell you that Teru is still alive. He just lays dormant within me. I don't have much time, but I need to tell you that once Aizen removes me from this body, Teru will die unless you get him some immediate medical attention."

I looked in to his dead eyes, devoid of emotion. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask him. Everything he told me, I want to believe. But he is Aizen's creation.

"I understand that you do not trust me. I would allow Teru to take over and talk to you but if Aizen notices the change in spiritual pressure, he will not hesitate to kill you and Teru," he pauses for a moment and placed a hand on my bleeding head. "Please trust me."

I could hear the strained shouts of the strawberry-blonde off in the distance. "…Fine. Just tell me this, what exactly are you?"

He looks at me with a sorrowful face. "I am a creation of death. My purpose like all creations of death: is to kill what my master orders. Aizen first created me a hundred years ago and imbedded me into Teru. I have lived inside of him up until now. I have caused him pain and suffering, but he taught me how to live with a conscience, even if he did block me out. But I deserved that. I just want to repay his kindness," his voice started to crack.

I lay there watching him, if I was correct; he probably was the same age as Teru. He sounded mature yet still a child at heart… How cruel life can be…

"Why don't you stay here then?" I ask him.

He looked at me in bewilderment. "Here? But…" he trailed of.

"If it's a body, I'm sure I can force Kurotsuchi to make one for you. He wouldn't dare give up on this offer," I lift a strained arm and pat him on the head. "I'm sure Teru wouldn't mind another family member."

He just sat there, hands covering his face. He looked like he didn't want to cry, but I could tell it was failing.

"Don't move Aizen," I heard a very familiar voice say.

"If you do, your head will fly," I recognized this voice as Soifon.

In an instant I watched all able captains and General Yamamoto-Genryuusai surround Aizen. I noticed Unohana and her lieutenant, along with Hinamori, Kira, and Hitsugaya missing. I also took note of Zaraki and his lieutenant's absence; Kurotsuchi also wasn't present with his daughter. My lieutenant arrived beside me shortly. Saying he was shocked at Teru would be a heavy understatement.

He turned to me and asked, "Captain! Why is Teru, wait you found him? But why-"

I cut him off, "I will inform you later. Now is not the time. If you can, could you give me some emergency healing? Aizen might have a trick up his sleeve." My lieutenant replied with a quick yes and began some treatment.

Aizen chuckled and almost mockingly asked how he had no escape. Soifon and her former captain Yoruichi, whom I had met on several occasions in the past, jumped hastily away from Aizen as a large beam of light enveloped him. I recognized the light and gave up on catching Aizen. To touch him now was impossible. My lieutenant, however, tried to give chase but was stopped by the general himself.

My gaze landed on my best and most trusted friend, Tousen. I just can't believe that he would betray the Soul Society. It felt as if something took over and I felt myself get up and scream at him. Trying to reach him and hopefully make him see his errors. I wanted him to stay by my side. He was my friend and he will still be. I just need to help back on the path to justice. I watched his retreating figure. He grew smaller and smaller as he went higher and higher. The distance he created felt how far it would be to reach him.

"Ahn. It is time to leave. Summon a pillar. I believe you know how," I heard Aizen say.

"…" Ahn, whom I guess is currently residing within Teru, sat there silent.

Aizen's face slightly frowned. "Ahn, did you not hear me?"

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" He screamed loud enough for everyone soul to look at him. Some drew their blades. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR PAWN! SO LEAVE ME BE!"

"What are you going to do here? You are a killing machine; I created you for that purpose. If you stay, I'm quite sure they will dispose of you," the former captain coldly chuckled.

Just from that sentence I felt my anger boil over. I got up on both feet, despite how much it hurt to even move, and I vehemently shouted at him, "JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE MADE TO KILL DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO FULFILL THAT ROLE!! EVERYONE WAS BORN TO KILL. IT IS A WAY FOR SURVIVING!!" I could feel all eyes on me. "NO ONE WILL DISPOSE OF HIM AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!!"

Aizen looked as if he was trying to suppress his anger. I could tell I just threw a wrench in his plan, and he was feeling defeat. He just lost a valuable tool and I gained a new family member. It wasn't of me to do this, but I smirked at the former captain's face. Beside me, I could hear my lieutenant saying how my small speech was manly.

We all watched Aizen disappear into the rift in the sky. Along with Gin, and… Tousen.

Before I knew it, I hit the ground and groaned in pain. I could hear the footsteps of Hanatarou and many more behind him. It was a relief to know the medical team had arrived. I felt a hand grasp my robe and I turned to find Ahn looking grim. I remembered what he had told me.

"_I don't have much time, but I need to tell you that once Aizen removes me from this body, Teru will die unless you get him some immediate medical attention."_

I watched Hanatarou begin his healing treatment along with his squad. He looked towards Ahn, but said nothing. I began to explain the issue with Teru and Ahn, once the general came by to ask me about the crying boy. The general understood and produced what looked liked a sheet of ornate paper. He asked me if I had still kept the rune he placed on me. When I tried to look for it, the general placed a hand in my side pocket and pulled out the pulsating crystal. He began brushing some calligraphy on the paper and placed the rune in the center. It began to glow a bright red before what looked like a gigai materialized. At least I don't have to ask Kurotsuchi now about a body.

The gigai was that of a boy and had black hair with a few red mixed in. He was around the same height as Teru and had a very handsome face. Well, he would have been handsome if he didn't look like he was around ten years old.

The general proceeded to explain that when he first met me, he was deeply interested if I had a human appearance. He asked the 12th Division captain at that time to create a rune that will check if I had a human appearance. Apparently, I did, but the rune absorbed my human side and sealed it. So I it was awkward looking at my self in the human form from way back when. As to why, the general ordered me not to use it was because he liked my wolfish self. 'When you grow old, you want a companion till the day you die.' It kind of disheartened me that I was compared to a dog, but I stopped brooding over that.

When Unohana arrived and went to go check on the gravely injured, we began the process of transferring Ahn into my human side. The process took a good thirty minutes before he moved himself in his new body. I put my haori over him, as he was in the nude.

That happiness didn't last when Teru's body began to profusely bleed. Hanatarou and the others, including Kotetsu, tried their best but said that they may not be able to heal him. I felt Ahn grab my shoulder. Unohana took a look at the damage and told me that I should look away. I could hear Teru's faint breathing getting weaker and weaker. My lieutenant along with Ise and Hisagi stood next to me as what he called manly support. Ise, however, added in that it was best if she stood since women are much better at consoling.

"Soten Kisshun!" A voice yelled as a large barrier enveloped Teru. The medical shinigami watched in awe as what Hanatarou calls 'a miracle.' I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see a very beautiful girl in a shihakusho. "I'm Inoue Orihime! I'm a friend of Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia! Um…Ichigo told me to heal this boy. Um, I hope you don't mind."

I tell her it's all right and I thank her. Unohana gave me a status update and told me that Teru recovered from his injuries, but is currently regaining consciousness.

I watched as Inoue and Rukia began talking and hugging. I need to thank this 'Ichigo' when I get a chance.

"Hey! Komamura! Look Teru's up!" I hear Ahn say as he tried to drag me towards Teru.

__________

Teru's POV

The first thing I see was a furry face. I immediately jumped up and smacked my forehead into my dad's nose. We both reel back from the impact. I happily pounce on him like Yachiru when she spots candy or stealing koi from Byakuya. I hug him tightly and nuzzle my face in his neck fur, earning myself a small flick on the forehead. I sat on my dad's chest and happily play with his ears, much to his chagrin and embarrassment.

"Teru?" I hear someone call my name. I turned around to see a boy the same age as me covering himself in MY dad's haori. "Look, it's me Ah-"

I tackled him to the ground and began pulling on the haori. I can hear him scream for help. I pull on the haori once more to find… a naked boy. I carefully place the haori around him resume pulling on my dad's ears. "Say, dad who's wearing your haori?" I ask.

"D-dad? Oh, um, if it it's all right I would rather be called father…" I hear him try to explain.

I gave him my most rejected look, courtesy of Yachiru, and tell him flatly, "That's lame." I think I hurt his feelings. "Answer my question!"

My dad motions for the nudist boy to come over. "This Teru is Ahn. I'm sure you remember him," he explains. "He will be living with us starting today." I gave my dad the most 'Are you kidding me?' look I learned from Matsumoto. I turn to towards Ahn and look him over.

"…Why is he naked?" I ask my dad suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know how to explain…" he trailed off.

"Are you into, um, what was it… Oh yeah! Shota?" I ask him proudly about the vocabulary I learned from Matsumoto. I could hear uncle Iba and Shuuhei try to stifle their laughter. Ise looked like she was about to faint, and the other captains stopped what they were doing and looked absolutely mortified.

"Hmm, a lot has changed since I left hasn't it…Sajin." I heard a tanned lady say.

My dad leapt to his feet, knocking me off, and roared, "I am not in to little boys!!"

That was when Zaraki and Yachiru stood behind him.

"Ken-chan, is Captain Doggie a pedo?" she innocently asked.

"I don't know nor do I give a damn. At least he isn't after you," he replied nonchalantly.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I heard my dad mutter.

"Aww! Don't worry Komamura! Even if everyone stays away from you, remember that I'm here. We are buddies after all!" Ukitake butted in.

"…Please leave me alone for the moment."

__________

**Ok, Ukitake will not be a pedo no matter how many scenes dipict this.**

**Teru is back, but there still is something wrong. The same can be said for Ahn. Aizen wouldn't just leave him alone now would he?  
**


	9. Dad and the Children Brigade

**OK, so I would like to say that I have way too much free time. You can tell by my very frequent updates.**

**Which would you guys like next:**

**A) The shinigami women's association's living world trip**

**B) Komamura's POV of how the Seireitei views him  
**

**C) ****Harassment of Komamura by the 4th and 11th**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

**The majority asked for the Children's brigade, so here it is! Enjoy!  
**

__________

It has been a few days since former captains, Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen's betrayal. The ryoka, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu left the Soul Society to return to the world of the living. Shihoin Yoruichi, the former captain have the 2nd Division and the heiress to the Shihoin family, also left with the group. Shiba Ganju, youngest sibling of Shiba Kaien, whom had died on duty, and Shiba Kuukaku, the local firework creator, returned to the Rukongai.

I had made it a habit to visit the grave of Tousen's friend with the former captain's lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei. Kira Izuru has seen me a lot lately about his depression, and I am currently, along with Unohana, helping him get back on his feet. Unfortunately, Hinamori Momo is still comatose. I sometimes go and visit her with her best friend, Hitsugaya.

I currently am at my division, taking care of my two boys. I began to notice that Teru is the lively hyperactive type, while Ahn is clearly the more calm and brooding type. Both do get along quite well despite the differences, but they have a heavy sibling rivalry against who can get my attention more. I for one find it amusing…well that is until Teru starts using kido, and Ahn counter with his martial skills.

Training the two can be quite difficult, as both usually attack as a tag team. Both just love to mix their attacks together. An example would be Teru firing a shot of Shakkahou as Ahn uses the explosion as a cover to do a crescent kick, followed by a mid-air heel drop. One time, the Children Brigade launched a surprise attack on me. Hanatarou and Rin threw some chemical cocktails that hampered my animalistic senses while Yachiru tackled me from behind. I happened to find out Rikichi is very proficient with a yo-yo, as he landed a few good shots to my joints. The final attack was Teru casting Rikujou Kourou to bind my body as Ahn went into a back flip followed by a upper nail and topping with rapid aerial kicks. Sadly, the brigade forgot about my powerful spiritual shield and eventually lost. I took a mental note that they are a force to be reckoned with.

I noticed my boys were missing and I went around the division looking for the two. I used my wolfish senses to determine where they may be. I heard Yachiru scream loudly, "RESUME THE HUNT!! THE FIRST TO GET CAPTAIN DOGGIE WILL TAKE HIM HOME!!" I ran for my life the moment I heard 'hunt'. I can out run them; it's not like the entire Gotei 13 is after me.

__________

Teru's POV

We had been chasing my dad for an hour already and we still can't catch up to him. We decided to split up and go our own way. Hanatarou and I went westward, Yachiru went south, Rin went east, and Rikichi went north. Ahn decided to sit out because it was too 'childish.' I rubbed it in his face that I when I capture dad, I will hog dad away from him. I know I pressed his button when he glared at me.

Hanatarou and I knew we wouldn't be able to catch my muscled wolf of a father with our weak bodies, so we went to ask our captain and lieutenant for some help.

I entered the room where our captain and lieutenant sat talking about womanly body functions. "Captain Unohana? Lieutenant Kotetsu? Can we have a moment of your time?" I ask the two very politely.

My captain stood up from her seat and made way towards us. "What do you need?" she asked us in her soft voice.

Hanatarou spoke up and asked, "Can you help us catch Captain Komamura?"

The two women looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" asked Isane. "Is some thing wrong?"

Hanatarou began to stutter and started to explain, "Well, you see Capt-"

"My dad has fleas!" I shouted, interrupting and scaring Hanatarou. "He also has, um, bugs!" I lied.

The two women stared at me as if I had grown a second head. "Isane, will you please get the tub ready? The flea and bug insecticide is found in room 2003. Once finished, please catch up with me while I search for our infested friend," Unohana ordered quickly. "Now, let us be off. I wouldn't want our and others barracks infested with such squalid bugs."

We followed our captain out of the 4th Division, trying not to laugh at the thought of my dad being accused of having fleas.

This was going to be a great day.

__________

Yachiru's POV

"Ken-chan~!!" I call out loudly for my daddy captain. I want to ask him if he can help get Captain Doggie for me. He wouldn't dare say no because of the three rules of Yachiru:

_Do not treat mistreat Yachiru._

_Do not take anything away from her._

_Do not say 'no' to what Yachiru asks for._

_All those whom fail at remembering will face Yachiru's wrath. You might as well end your life if you disregard these golden rules; at least it is much better than her austere torture methods._

I find him exercising in his room; it looks like today was 'Thousand Sit-ups Day.' "Hmm? Yachiru, what do ya want?" he asks me in his deep and powerful voice. Ken-chan sure knows when to get to the point!

I put on my irresistibly cute façade and ask him cutely, "Can you catch Captain Doggie for me?"

He stopped his sit-ups and looked at me oddly. He got up and reached for a towel to wipe down his sweaty body, which I find smelly. "Why do ya want that wolf? I know you like animals but that's just going too far Yachiru," he sighed. "I don't see a reason why I should catch that wo-"

"He's been holding back and has a super secret power that he only uses on the strongest of opponents. Teru told me this and Ahn confirmed it," I cut off Ken-chan, and tell him a gripping lie that not even he could resist. He looks at me with his trademark 'fight' face. But as soon as it appeared, it went away.

Ken-chan went over to me and pats my head, "Ya almost got me there, but I ain't going to be persuaded that easily." He laughed heartily and was about to go to take a shower when I stopped him.

"Captain Doggie sniffed my butt," I lie to him innocently again. "And I think he liked it."

Ken-chan grabbed me and his clothes and ran out of the division mumbling, "Where's the mutt."

__________

Rin's POV

"Shut up you imbecile. Why would I waste my time helping you? If you want a favor from me, why don't you let me operate on you? I might just be kind enough to give you a better brain," my mad scientist of a captain trenchantly spat.

It was stupid of me to ask my austere captain if could help catch Teru and Ahn's dad. "Sorry Captain Kurotsuchi," I apologize with my head almost touching the ground. I hear him 'humph' as he walked away, back to his main lab. That was when for the first time I felt devious. Still holding my pose I say loud enough for my captain to hear, "I guess it's too bad that my observation of Captain Komamura's habits go to waste."

I inwardly jump in excitement when my captain stopped in his tracks. Without facing me, he asks in an almost interested tone, "Oh?" I darkly smiled.

"Well, I heard from my friends that Captain Komamura has a special strength that he has kept hidden. And that he can utilize a different type of kido arts. On many occasions I have noted that he definitely may hold large amounts of secrets about the history of Soul Society…" I watched for my captain's reaction.

"Humph, how much of an imbecile can you get?" he spits. I felt my heart sink. "Why did you not tell me this before Rin?" he says turning around. A maniac and very interested Captain Kurotsuchi smiled wickedly. Quite honestly, I would have fainted from the face, but it was the first time he called me by my name. My captain rushed passed me and ordered my idol, Akon, and the rest of the scientists to search and locate his new 'specimen.' He grabbed my arm and his daughter Nemu, and literally dragged us through a series of labyrinths far underneath the Seireitei.

I fear for my life if and when my captain finds out I told him a lie.

__________

Rikichi's POV

I wonder if I should ask my captain to help, but I guess it's obvious he would just brush me off. I'm just a foot soldier, not even a seated officer yet, so why would he even bother listening to me. I walk and sigh at each thought I cross off from my list of who would help me. I walked about and smacked into a fellow shinigami, causing myself to fall with a thud, as the other shinigami turned around.

"Rikichi? You all right there?" I jump up from the voice and immediately salute and bow to my hero, Abarai Renji. "Whoa, you don't need formalities with me all right?" I hear him say as he puts a friendly arm on my small shoulders. I nod quickly and blush. "So what were you thinking about? You aren't the type to just bump into someone," Renji asked.

I fidget and explain my predicament. He laughs and I felt quite offended from that. "It isn't funny! Captain Komamura has the softest belly fur I ever felt! And he has abs harder than yours!" I say rejected, but cover my mouth at the last part.

"Er, really? Soft fur but hard abs…Damn, he must be popular with the girls. Girls just dig fluffy dogs…" Renji trailed off, "All right, I'll help you since you're my bud. I'll get captain in this as well; he has been looking for someone to watch the sakura with him for hours on end. Well see ya!"

"Wait! I'm your buddy?" I ask him in an overly high-pitched fan-boyish squeal.

He turns back and shouts, "Of course! What you did for me when I was beaten by captain was risky yet a brave thing to do! Keep that up and you'll just be like me!" With that I watched his retreating figure turn a corner.

I think I can die and reincarnate happy now.

__________

Hanatarou's POV

Captain Unohana advised that we should split up…but I wonder if it was the best thing to do…I mean, what if I meet one or a group of 11th division shinigami? I melancholically sigh and trip over a discarded sake bottle. "Oww…" I groan and lay there thinking how unlucky I am.

"Ah! Yamada 7th Seat! Are you all right?" I hear a strong womanly voice ask concerned, "Captain Kyouraku! I told you time and time again not to throw sake bottles over the division wall!" I recognize the voice as 8th division lieutenant, Ise Nanao. She helps me up and takes me into her division barracks. The first thing I see is a mountain of sake bottles, next to the alcoholic mountain I spot a drunken Captain Kyouraku and 10th Division lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku with her drinking buddies 3rd and 9th division lieutenants Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei. I spot Captain Ukitake nearby, but thankfully he was sober.

From lieutenant Ise's explanation the two captains and floozy for a lieutenant set up a party to help drown out the two betrayed lieutenant's sorrows. It looks like the plan worked from the amount of sake they consumed. I took a mental note to have lieutenants Kira and Hisagi come in for a foot massage to help ease the liver.

"Hey~! Hanako~! Or was it Hanarou~?" I heard the drunken captain mispronounce my name. "You want a drinky-winky?"

I felt the 'floozy' hug me with her bust. "Aww Hanatarou~," she slurs, "You wanna have some, hic, fun~ ?" I can feel her hands sliding down my hips. I flail and run from her, passing by a partly nude Kira and Hisagi. I shudder at the thought of Matsumoto's manipulative tempting talk. I trip but Captain Ukitake helped me back up.

"You need something Hanatarou?" he asked kindly. Like I can tell him about our hunt, plus I just can't bring myself to trouble him over this. I shook my head and told him I didn't need help. "You sure?" he asks again. I reiterated that I honestly didn't. "Well, can you listen? Hitsugaya won't accept candy from me anymore! I don't know why but he just won't! I hope he isn't getting candy from anyone else…" the sickly captain said the last part darkly.

I don't know what possessed me but I unconsciously blurted out, "Captain Hitsugaya secretly goes to Captain Komamura's room for candy." I noticed my sudden out burst and added, "Captain Komamura himself told me that Captain Hitsugaya happily eats the candy he offers." I inwardly plead to the 7th division captain for forgiveness.

"Shunsui, let's go find Komamura," the sickly captain got up and ordered the drunk captain to accompany him. "You too Matsumoto, Kira, Ise, and Hisagi."

"Hmm? Why~?" the drunk captain complained. "I want to drink more sake~!" Captain Ukitake whispered into his friend's ear, causing the once drunk captain to look serious and instantaneously sober up. "C'mon Nanao-chan, we've got business with Komamura." Lieutenant Ise decided it was better not to ask why. It is Captain Kyoraku we are talking about.

Captain Ukitake whispered into the three lieutenants ears and like the drunken captain before them, they instantly sobered up and left to pursue Captain Komamura.

"C-Captain Ukitake? What did you say to them?" I asked frightened of what he might answer.

The sickly captain looked to me and darkly told me, "I told Shunsui that Komamura lightly touched Ise's posterior, I told Matsumoto he loves to be belly rubbed, I told Kira and Hisagi that he would take on half of their work load." When I asked him why, he replied with a malevolent smile, "He took my Hitsugaya. And nobody takes my favorite little white-haired candy-loving boy. Or else." He calmly walked out of the 8th division grounds and left me standing there alone with a look of horror plastered on my face.

What have I unleashed?

__________

Ahn's POV

"So you see, Captain Soifon, my father is having a secret affair with your Yoruichi," I lie with a false pretence of an innocent child, "That's why Yoruichi left the Soul Society when my father dumped her." I will not lose to Teru, not in a million years. "I just ask of you to capture my father so he may explain to you about his heinous act."

"Komamura…" I watched Soifon disappear from my view as her murderous aura flared.

My plan has so far been a success. I have managed to convince General Yamamoto-Genryuusai that my father secretly wants to give him a sponge bath, told the general's lieutenant that my father ordered him a monthly supply of black tea, tell Omaeda about a hidden gold mine underneath the 7th division, lie to uncle Iba about my father's secret collection of premium Hiroshima goods, trick Captain Hitsugaya that my father destroyed his tops (which I hid behind Matsumoto's empty sake bottles), told Madarame and Ayasegawa that my father called them bald-flash and hideous, and told Kiyone and Sentarou my father ate their beloved captain.

Of course, all of it was an orchestrated lie. Too bad they didn't have the sense to doubt me. Oh, well! Their loss!

Now, let's see if Teru can beat that!

__________

Komamura's POV

I haven't seen nor felt the brigade's presence for a while now, so I figured they gave up like always. I went back to my quarters to feed Goroh. But when I arrived, I found, much to my horror and shock, the Gotei 13 crowded in my room (Minus the comatose Hinamori).

"Sajin! Ready for my sponge bath?"

"Where is my black tea you ordered?"

"You! Will pay for hurting my Lady Yoruichi!!"

"Where's the gold? Tell me now!!"

"Will you take care of all of these pages for me?"

"Captain Komamura get into this tub now. It will solve your itching problems."

"It will kill your fleas! And bugs! Hurry!"

"You will join me for tomorrow's all-day sakura tea party, correct?"

"Show me how to get those hard abs and women!"

"Where are the premium Hiroshima goods Captain!!"

"Don't you dare touch my Nanao-chan's sexy bubble rump! Only I can!"

"Captain Komamura! You touched my posterior?! How-How perverse! And don't say that about my posterior Captain!"

"Can you translate this from brail so I can understand?"

"Why did you break my tops? Why?!"

"Let me touch and rub you stomach… and did Renji just say abs? Ooh, can I touch them too?"

"YOU! How dare ya go after my daughter you mutt!"

"Who you callin' a bald-flash!!"

"Hideous?! Me? Do I look hideous?! Look at me! I'm beautiful! I-Is that a blemish on my cheek...?"

"Let me operate on you! I must now what you are made of! Oh, the genetics... They call for me!"

"Please, let Master Mayuri operate on you to reveal your secrets. My master wants your genetic code."

"Give me my Hitsugaya!! He's my candy boy! Not yours!"

"Captain! You live!! Hooray!"

"Captain! I thought he ate you!!"

I stood there mortified from all these accusations and complaints. In the corner of my eye, I saw the Children Brigade huddled in a corner, looking innocent and avoiding eye contact with me. "ALL OF YOU! WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?!" I roar in fury.

"Um… We love you?" they all say at the same time, in hopes for me to forgive them.

I could feel the various ominous auras of the Gotei 13 gang up on me from behind, "KOMAMURA!!"

__________

**Sorry if some were a bit OOC. Can you guess who said what? Well I guess it's obvious.**

**Poor Komamura... Looks like it'll be a long night for him to explain everything.  
**


	10. Dad and the Harassment

**Sorry for taking a while to update. I really can't believe that I have 10 chapters in one month (9 chapters for this story and a one-shot).**

**Here are some small moments including the 11th, 4th, and the Women's Shinigami Association. Which will lead into the hotsprings. Then it will lead into the Seireitei's thoughts on Komamura.**

**There are some Shinigami Golden references, so try to find them all!**

**Enjoy!  
**

__________

On a Cold Day

"God it's cold. I swear my legs are going to fall off," Ikkaku voiced his frustrations aloud while walking alongside his captain. Yumichika silently laughed at his friend's predicament. "Hm? Captain, where's the lieutenant? She's not on your back like usual…"

Zaraki half-heartily answered back, "At her 'Cold Day' back."

At the 7th Division barracks…

"Whee! It's so warm!" Yachiru happily nuzzled her face in the back of Komamura's neck fur. "Doggie's back is the best on cold days! Better than Ken-chan's chilly back!" The energetic girl fluffed the wolf's neck fur happily and squealed in delight at the warmth.

Komamura silently sat there in his room wondering why he had to suffer through this humiliation. Although it did feel nice having someone scratch his neck…

__________

Nick Name

"Oh! Doggie!!" Yachiru screamed exuberant with delight at seeing her second favorite captain (Ken-chan being her first). She ran towards Komamura and his lieutenant Iba, also nicknamed 'yakuza', on their daily walk.

Komamura turned his head to the source of the high-pitched happy scream. The large wolf looked down the street to see Yachiru running towards him at high speeds towards him. "Kusajishi…" he muttered under his breath. He wasn't in the mood to see her today. Once the pink-haired girl stopped in front of the duo, Komamura proceeded to tell her for the umpteenth time, "I'm not a your 'Doggie.' Nor am I one. I am a wolf, please remember that." He knew it was futile telling her but he didn't want to acquiesce in front of his lieutenant.

Yachiru looked at Komamura and pouted, "But it's your nick name! And nicknames are supposed to be cute! You'd rather have a cute one right?" She began to complain about how her nicknames she gives everyone help her remember them.

"It's best if you don't call me that…" Komamura sighed.

The girl acquiesced to the wolf's plea and heavily sighed, "Fine I'll think of a new nick name. Just this once, OK?" Komamura's ears perked up and he agreed.

"Isn't that great Captain?" Iba asked his wolfish superior. Komamura nodded; finally, after all this time, he would stop being called 'Doggie.'

Yachiru jumped and pointed a finger towards the wolf and exclaimed, "It's either Nuzzly…"

Iba thought, 'Nuzzly?! That's worse! And to think that's a choice…'

The pink-haired girl continued, "Or Growly!! So which one?"

Iba had to do a double take. 'That's the only two options?!' He thought. "Look, Yachiru, what Captain's trying to say is that he doesn't want nick names like that, Right Captain?" Iba asked, all the while thinking why his former division lieutenant can't make a nickname that doesn't talk about his captain's appearance.

Komamura silently stood there with a hand to his chin. After a moment he said, "… I think 'Growly' will do…"

Iba looked bewildered at his captain's answer. 'How can you choose between those two options? Well, if that's what captain wants, then I guess I'm all right with it… but what's the difference between Doggie and Growly…?'

Yachiru happily skipped around 'Growly' and with an elated tone replied, "OK! So from know on, you will be called: GROWLY!! Yay!" 'Growly' nodded. "Oh! It's snack time at Braidy-chan's!" And she left a small trail of dust as she sped off to Unohana's division; not before screaming, "BYE BYE DOGGIE!"

Komamura looked off into the distance thinking, 'My nick name…'

"Captain, May I ask what's the difference between Doggie and Growly?" Iba asked cautiously.

"If you must know, Doggie is what I consider as a blemish on my wolfish pride. At least Growly sounded remotely like what a wolf would do. Thus Growly sounded much better than Doggie, and I at least retain some dignity as a wolf," explained Komamura. The wolf looked at his lieutenant's confused face and sighed, "The difference, in comparison, is like how you love Hiroshim-styled Okonomiyaki with ardor, but dislike Osaka-styled Okonomiyaki with a flaming passion."

Iba stood there and nodded. 'Captain, I'm sorry but, you don't have any dignity ever since you started you started receiving rubs and combing from the Children's Brigade…' thought Iba.

__________

Carrots

Today, Unohana had invited Komamura and Iba over for dinner at her division. Teru helped Isane cook a delicious meal while Unohana created a beautifully ornate arrangement of flowers consisting of bellflowers and irises. The meal today is left-over boar meat in nabe. Once the guests arrived, everyone sat down and began their meal. Unohana was dressed in a white kimono with a light blue hue around the bottom. A small filigree of gold dangled from her hair. Isane wore a light purple and blue kimono that helped show her shy nature. There was a small commotion with Iba and Ahn when Teru came in wearing a kimono. Komamura dismissed the gender issue after it began to heat up.

The dinner went smoothly and all had a great time. Once the food was gone, Unohana couldn't help but notice a few slices of carrots left on the wolf's platter. "Captain Komamura, there seems to be some lone carrots left on your plate." Unohana is the type of woman that doesn't like to waste food and seeing those carrots left unattended was a sin of a high caliber.

Komamura gulped and explained, "It's not like I dislike carrots Captain Unohana, but I cannot eat them. Long ago, my father told me that my kind couldn't eat carrots."

Isane, joining in on the conversation, momentarily stopped cleaning up to ask, "Is it like some sort of allergy for you Captain Komamura?"

The wolf replied back, "Something along those lines. You see, when my kind keep on eating carrots," by then everyone was listening intently, "our ears begin to grow into long rabbit ears. A truly frightening vegetable."

'I think you're being fooled…' was the one thing that ran through everyone's minds.

__________

Decision

"DAD!!" Teru's feminine voice rang through out the halls of the 7th division early in the morning. Komamura walked out his room and went towards his androgynous sons' call. The wolf couldn't help but think why Teru would visit his division so early in the morning. On the way there, Ahn, whom was rudely awoken by Teru, grudgingly came out of his room and mumbled irritatingly. Iba joined the two shortly.

Once the three reached the room Teru occupied, which happened to be the Children Brigade's headquarters, the white haired-boy ushered them to sit. After a moment of silence, Ahn irritatingly exclaimed, "Just hurry up!! I didn't wake just for you to play I silent game!" Teru replied by sticking his tongue out. "That's it!!" Ahn would have lunged at Teru, and he would have tussled with him, had he not been told to simmer down by Iba. Komamura sighed.

"I'm joining the Women's Shinigami Association!!" the effeminate boy cheered. "Yachiru invited me! And no one had objections."

A moment of silence passed before Iba let loose a scream of agonizing pain. "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?! YOU ARE A MAN! NOT A FRILLY GIRL!!" He shouted in his enormous and powerful voice. "LIKE HELL I'M LETTING YOU JOIN!!"

Ahn added in his two cents, "Teru, I knew you were all feminine and all but this is just too much. If you seriously want to join then I'm going to have to kick you in the crotch until you become a girl. Or I could send you to Mayuri."

Komamura sat there blankly.

"Why must you always make fun of my looks? It's my decision!" Teru shot back.

"YOU ARE JOINING THE MEN'S SHINIGAMI ASSOCIATION!! I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE YOU BRAINWASHED INTO A GIRL!!" Iba loudly shouted for all of the division and neighboring divisions to hear.

Yachiru burst into the room along with Unohana and joined Teru's side for a 3 vs. 3 arguments. "Teru-teru wants to join the group so let him yakuza!!" She screamed into Iba's ear equally as loud, if not more.

Ahn immediately jumped up and pointed a threatening finger at Teru. "You. Are. Not. Joining." Ahn threatened. "Over my dead body."

Unohana placed a hand on Ahn's shoulder and audibly said, "I can arrange that to happen if you would like."

Ahn sat back down and said nothing.

Komamura waved a hand for silence, "Teru, like I said before, I don't mind what you join. If you want to join, go straight ahead. But you better not cause any trouble. Ahn, I want you to join as well to keep an eye on Teru, if he does anything that may cause some unnecessary trouble, tell me and I will remove him from the group and place him in the Men's Shinigami Association. That is my answer."

Teru happily dragged Ahn, whom was mortified at the answer, and left the division with Yachiru and Unohana. Iba, however, did not look pleased at all. "Captain, I believe this really isn't fair…" he began to speak.

"Iba, I will provide funds for your grouping if that will make you feel any better." Komamura sighed. Iba immediately brightened up and left the room to go start a meeting.

"What did I do to deserve this…" Komamura sighed.

__________

Unohana

Komamura had a check-up today for his health and Unohana was in charge. It was mandatory for all high-ranking officers to have check-ups but Komamura was always excused. His division was well known for having healthy subordinates that rarely went to get treated. Sadly, Unohana had seen him sigh on many occasions and feared that the wolf may be depressed. Apparently, she diagnosed that Tousen's betrayal, having two energetic children, a group of children targeting him, his workload, having the 3rd and 9th division lieutenants to visit him for some advice, and finally a financial problem stemming from the Men's Shinigami Association may have contributing factors towards the wolf's problems.

The door opened slowly as Komamura peeked into the room where he was to be examined. "Ah, Captain Komamura, please come in and sit on that stool," Unohana's serene voice came from a small room at the back.

Komamura obliged and sat down on the stool. A moment passed before Unohana emerged from the room holding what looked like a box full of medicinal supplies. From the box she brought out a large towel the size of a blanket, a large bottle, what looked like an over-sized brush, and a pair of light green cleaning gloves. "Captain Unohana, may I ask what you are planning with these?" The wolf asked, motioning his large arm towards the aforementioned objects.

Unohana smiled and replied, "Rikujou Kourou." Komamura instantly lost all control over his body and fell off the stool with a large thud. "I did some research on the health of animals and I highly believe that you need a disinfectant bath. Since you no longer live in nature, your immune system has probably weakened. I also heard from Ahn that you neglected to bathe everyday which caused you to smell quite, how should I put it, like a wet dog," the medical captain explained her reason for a check-up and began to fill a large tub, brought in by a group of shinigami earlier, and proceeded to fill the tub with hot water.

The wolf could only look on in horror as Unohana stripped him and tossed him into the hot water. Unohana immediately opened the bottle and poured the soapy contents all over him. The spumes of soap let loose a heavy aroma of lavender that stung the wolf's sensitive nose. As Komamura sat there paralyzed, he felt the large brush move back and forth all over his wet body. When half an hour of vigorous brushing and dumping hot water came to an end, Unohana burst into laughter at the wolf's pouting and wet face.

'This couldn't get any worse…' thought the poor wet wolf.

"BRAIDY-CHAN! WE NEED A 'YES' FROM YOU TO GO TO THE LIVING WORLD FOR THE ANNUAL WOMEN'S SHINIGAMI ASSOCIATION HOTSPRINGS!!" Yachiru's high-pitched voice screamed from behind the closed doors. "WE'RE COMING IN!!"

Komamura looked pleadingly towards his only savior, Unohana. She looked at him and went towards the door, "Come in." The wolf sat there in the nude, completely defenseless, as the women came in. Members had a shocked look on their faces; they stood there staring wide-eyed at the equally wide-eyed wolf. The women all burst into what Iba calls, 'Girly Moment.'

"Captain Doggie! You look so funny!!" Yachiru squealed in delight.

"C-captain Komamura! Oh my! I'm sorry, but I c-can't st-stop, pfft," Ise tried not to crack into fits of laughter.

"I'd rather have a cat," Soifon coldly stated, "But a canine will do for the time being."

"I must take a picture for Master Mayuri," Nemu produced a camera from who-knows where and began taking pictures, "Butter, butter, butter."

Matsumoto joined in the squealing and started asking Nemu for the photos. "If you sell me some, I can share the profit with you for drinking! How's that? I bet Shuuhei will love this!!"

"EEE!! I love dogs!" Kiyone grabbed the large towel and started to dry him off.

Isane, her sister, grabbed another towel and joined in, "I'm sorry, but it's too hard to resist."

Rukia stood there watching all the commotion with a smile plastered on her usually serious face. "I wonder what will Captain Komamura look like with bunny ears…"

Unohana lightly chuckled. The wolf swore he saw her exchanging money to Nemu secretly for photos.

Once dry, Komamura's usually slick and soft wolf fur, that he recently got cut at the barber, made Yumichika's burnt hair Afro look bland on comparison. Soifon uncharacteristically burst into a fit of laughter. "H-he looks like a poodle!" She laughed through exasperated breaths.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!!" Screamed a heavily irritated Komamura. "And, Oh, wait, ohh, yes that's the spot…" he mumbled as Yachiru began to scratch behind the wolf's ears.

Soon, all the women joined in on the fun, sending Komamura into a blissful heaven. That ended abruptly when Teru and Ahn came in to the room.

"…Dad…" came both Ahn and Teru's disturbed voice, "Why are you naked and why are you wagging your tail?"

It took one whole week to convince his two sons that he had actually taken a disinfectant bath, and not awoken to some 'fetish' that they speak of.

__________

Gigai

"I say the brown-fur wolf is best!" exclaimed Rikichi. "It'll fit him the best!"

"But there aren't any wolves in Japan anymore! They're extinct!" Rin butted in. "Plus, I say the Mame Shiba is best!"

"But that's too small!" Hanatarou added, "It'll hurt his body! And I say the Akita will fit him more!"

"I say Shiba! Because they're cute!" Yachiru shouted over everyone else. "Black Shiba!"

"Uh, no." Ahn sneered, "Shikoku will do."

"How about that one! It's labeled Ainu!" Teru excitedly pointed at the picture of a black dog. "It's so cute!"

"I like the Kishu better," Unohana voiced her opinion. "It fits Captain Komamura's personality best."

"I think Tosa will do." Nemu softly remarked. "It's large."

"Tosa?" repeated Ise. "I don't think so. "American Akita, aka. Great Japanese Dog, suits him more!"

"I personally like the Kai." Both sisters Isane and Kiyone voiced their opinion. "Kai, the black hunter..."

"Can we get a black cat?" Asked Soifon. "What? It was just a suggestion."

"How about the Japanese Spitz?" Matsumoto threw in her two cents, "Huh? Japanese Spitz aren't considered native?"

"Why don't you choose the Japanese Mastiff?" Hitsugaya irritatingly screamed, "What do you mean that's the same thing as a Tosa?!"

"Tosa? Hah! That wolf ain't Tosa material," Zaraki interrupted. "A chihuahua is better."

"Chihuahua? How ugly. I'd rather have a Golden Retriever," Yumichika vainly said, "Or a Shiba. Very beautiful."

"Why don't you choose a Rottweiler?" questioned Ikkaku, "Or better yet, A Dobermen?"

Komamura stood off far behind the group. He blankly stood there listening in on the verbal war about what dog should his gigai be.

"I think Captain Komamura would do best as a husky," Shuuhei whispered to Iba.

"Nah, Captain should take the wolf. Surprise the masses I say!" Iba whispered back.

Komamura sighed heavily and walked over to Mayuri and whispered about a gigai he wanted customized and left to go work.

"KOMAMURA! Which one would you choo-" everyone turned towards the captain but found no wolf, "Where is he?"

_________

**Done. Next chapter will star what komamura's gigai will look like.  
**


	11. Dad and the Women

**I decided to split this chapter into two parts. Or more if necessary.**

**In this chapter, you will learn a few things about the women. And many unwanted things too. And Komamura will suffer.**

**Oh, and I drew a picture of my OCs and the names on their zanpakuto that they have yet to recieve. If you want to see it, visit my profile for the link.  
**

**Discalimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Enjoy!**

__________

I awoke around five in the morning for my daily exercise that I have neglected ever since the betrayal. My extensive training begins today so I may never have to lose to Aizen and his cohorts. The Winter War is just around the corner and everyone is preparing for what may be the worst event in Soul Society history. I vow that with these hands, I will protect those around me, even if I may die in the process. I also want to help my sons train so they can at least protect themselves from a Gillian and maybe an Adjuchas class.

I change into some lighter clothing and left the solace of my room. I make my way towards Ahn's room and I enter to pat his head. He raised a lazy hand and swatted at me as if to hit a fly. I chuckled lightly and tucked him in more. I yawn and leave my division compounds to the chilly streets of the Seireitei.

The sky above is still dark, but I can see a little bit of light peeking over the horizon. It is late autumn in the last few days of November. The silence, aside from the occasional stir of life, is a reprieve to me in theses dark times. The weather lately has been cold but not enough to cause a cold. Well, to me that is. I'm quite happy I have fur; I wonder when Yachiru will visit again.

A few laps around the Seireitei later, I come across a large group of shinigami huddled around the 12th division barracks. I notice a bright filigree of strawberry blonde hair with an equally bright pink scarf moving about. "Lieutenant Matsumoto?" I call out audible enough for her to hear, along with the rest of the group.

"Oh! Captain Komamura! You're just in time!" Matsumoto cheerfully waved me over. As I got closer, I noticed the group was actually the Women's Shinigami Association with their secret sub group, the Children's Brigade (which I found out worked for the W.S.A. all this time), except Teru wasn't there. Oh, and a sleepy and slightly irate Hitsugaya stood amongst them.

"What's going on? Are you all planning to irritate Captain Kurotsuchi early this morning?" I ask. Yachiru happily asked if she could do so. Ise and myself immediately told her no. Nemu explained to me their predicament.

Apparently, they need a male captain to supervise and, if needed, protect the group from harm. The W.S.A. is going to their annual hot spring vacation and have decided to take the brigade with them for their hard work. Teru went to go wake Ahn up so they can go, after they find a willing captain that is.

Isane raised her hand to get my attention. "General Yamamoto-Genryuusai cannot go because of obvious reasons, Captain Kuchiki swore off women in honor of his late wife, we ruled out Captain Kyouraku for many reasons, Captain Hitsugaya is hasn't fully healed and may have troubles fighting, Captain Zaraki agreed but only if his division can come, which we don't want, and last time Captain Ukitake went with us, he coughed up blood and went unconscious, causing a huge crime scene investigation with a famous boy detective running the case. Gigais don't have pulses with or without a soul occupying the body, so the living thought he had truly died." Isane lamented their woe. "So can you," she pleaded, "come with us?"

"Yes! That's a great idea!" The busty floozy hugged the shy female medic. "Captain Komamura, I think you should come with us! You deserve a break after all!"

After a moment, I made my decision. "I see no reason not to," I answer back. "I already have a gigai ready, and I am in need of a long-over due vacation. Plus, I can bond with my two boys as well."

I guess my training can be delayed for a while.

We all promised to meet up at the Karakura Park around noon.

But I wonder if it was truly wise of me to accompany them.

__________

Noon at the Karakura Park

I land in the bushes surrounding the park and walked around looking for the large group. I found them chatting loudly around a large fountain in the shape of a rabbit. I carefully entered my custom gigai and worked the courage to walk up to my fellow comrades made up of women and children. "A-Are we all ready?" I stuttered while asking the group of shinigami in my new gigai.

The group hushed up upon my entrance and looked at me strangely. Matsumoto looked quite interested. I knew I should have showed my new gigai to them ahead of time.

"Who the hell are you?" interrogated Ahn as he walked forwards, trying to act like the 'man' of the group. Sadly, he only reached up to my thigh level. And his head was much smaller than my biceps. I could tell he was slightly intimidated. "If you're after these girls, I suggest you give up," he sneered, although it came out a little quieter than his previous statement.

"Ahn! That's rude!" reprimanded Teru, who was not particularly affected by my gigai.

Matsumoto and Ise walked towards me the former acting seductive and the latter looking as strict as always. "Oh, and who might you be you tall stud?" asked Matsumoto, who pushed her breasts into my muscled arm.

Ise pulled her seductive friend away and in a stoic and business voice asked, "Who may you be?"

"It's me Komamura," I say in a small tone, "I'm in my gigai…" I wouldn't blame them for not recognizing me. Mayuri created my gigai to fit my form, except he had to customize it as there is no human that exists with a height of 288 cm with a weight of 301 kg. Thankfully, the mad yet productive scientist reduced my gigai to a 240 cm male, which is still tall in my opinion, with short brown hair with faint red streaks, and a large, fairly tanned build. My eyes are an autumn amber color. Apparently, Matsumoto considers me a 'stud'.

The group gasped aghast.

"Father?! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude!" apologized Ahn.

"Eww!! Matsumoto! You just hit on my dad!" Teru made a face at said seductress.

I sigh and walk over closer to the group and they all stared, much to my chagrin. I wish I didn't come. But mostly, I wish that my eye-catching appearance as a wolf wasn't transferred over to my human gigai. All I just wanted was a 'generic' look, not a walking stud.

"…" Yachiru looked disappointed. She actually looked quite frightening; I've never seen her make such a face before.

"Wow Teru! Your father is hunk material!" Kiyone shouted loudly whilst staring. "But," she whipped out a photo of a certain sickly captain, "he doesn't beat my Captain Ukitake." She sighed in admiration at the thought of his flowing white hair, thick black eyebrows, and his tendency to cough up blood.

"Master Mayuri created a human version of Komamura based on his genes," Nemu explained stolidly.

"Oh my," Unohana bluntly said.

"Oh my indeed!" Isane repeated.

Hitsugaya who was fed up with the nonsense told all to shut up. He began a long rant about how he wanted to be back at the Soul Society with Momo and not discussing about difference between my 'feral' and 'fake human' looks, as well as my insecurity.

I will regret for the rest of my life, shouting at Hitsugaya about insulting my insecurity.

After a wasteful half hour on my appearance, which I felt horribly insecure the whole time, we boarded our bus to go to the Inugami Hot-springs. The trip there was uneventful on my part since I advised the group not to comment on my looks or else. I unfortunately sat next to the grumpy boy captain, who was clearly shaken from my furious scolding, and we sat there silently. Well, that was until I heard my two boys defending my honor by refusing to take pictures, for Matsumoto to use as a profit from the Seireitei Times, of me bathing. I still remember the horror of my photos, when Unohana forcefully gave I a bath, on that magazine.

Once we reached our destination, we got off the bus and grabbed our luggage; we made way towards the hot springs.

The ryokan where we are to stay at was styled with the aesthetics of the architecture in the Edo period. The surrounding bamboo and momiji forest gave off a tranquil atmosphere as the rush of spring water in the distance calmed my senses. The momiji trees in late autumn are a radiant scarlet, the leaves falling and swaying in the wind creating a whirl of red passion. It was beautiful. And I'm sure it would be breath taking once night takes over and the lamps give off a dim light, radiating the leaves.

It was around two in the afternoon when we ate lunch. The meal was a simple yet very delicious. Rice with daikon miso-bonito based soup accompanied by a small dish of pickled cucumbers. The main dish was a freshly caught eel that was baked and marinated with a miso from the Kyoto called Saikyou. The side dish was a soy sauce steamed bamboo shoot. In my opinion that was a gourmet meal. I wonder what dinner would be like…

My sons began to fight when Ahn took Teru's bamboo piece. It seems both my boys love bamboo since that was what they mainly lived off of before I found them. Ahn loves meat and tofu while Teru prefers fish, tofu and vegetables. I learned some interesting information about what everyone likes and dislikes about food.

Unohana loves foods that have strong blends of flavors but has little love for bland flavors. She also loves natto, as it is healthy. Isane loves rice gruel, because it has little nutrition that she hopes will stunt her growth, but has a rather odd fear of fish paste products that stemmed from her odd dreams. Her sister Kiyone loves cakes but absolutely will not go within sight distance of a cookie. She heavily believes it will make her fat, yet cakes don't? Soifon has a passion for fish, because cats love them, but disdains meat. In my opinion, Yoruichi must be a drug to her. I noticed Ise drinking water instead of the green tea earlier. It seems she rather not drink green tea just like her captain...Her favorite food is a sweet youkan. I found out Hitsugaya is a granny's boy. How adorable. He loves sugared natto, which his granny lovingly sends him, but hates dried persimmons because Gin loves them. Matsumoto loves dried persimmons just like Gin, much to her captain's chagrin, but absolutely detests bamboo shoots due to its strong flavor and texture. My sons fought over who would eat the Matsumoto's piece. Nemu loves pike fish but can't eat onions. Just like her father, Mayuri. She told me that Mayuri once cried when eating chopping onions and his make up was ruined. I had a horrible mental image after that. Yachiru loves candy but dislikes nothing in particular. Hanatarou absolutely loves oden but cannot due to allergies eat nuts. Rin, as everyone should already know, loves confections of any sort. He hates nothing. Rikichi on the other hand… He loves escargot and rabbit risotto, but hates alcohol. My question is how can he buy those dishes when he makes an average amount?

__________

Ahn's POV

My father fell asleep with a full stomach again. He always sleeps when he eats something delectable and filling. I sit next to his sleeping figure and lay next to his human form. I couldn't help but notice that I may look like his human gigai when I grow up. But I highly doubt that. I know I'm maturing slowly now in this body and Aizen will someday take me away. But until then, I will just have to spend as much time with my friends and family.

But, would that really be wise? Should I create bonds with these kind people…?

"Ahn?" I turned my head towards the voice to see Ise. "Is there something the matter?" she asked concerned. I told her that nothing ails me, but she kept the same concerned look on her face. That expression… I only truly seen her show that side of her when she visits the comatose Hinamori, and when she takes care of her passed out captain. She seems so motherly… I shake my head to get rid of that thought. "All right, if you say so," she smiled and began making her way back to the group, "But, if you have something on your mind you can come to me for advice."

I took her words in carefully.

________

Teru's POV

I was watching Ahn and Ise talk in a corner of the room. For some reason, I felt like something was wrong with him. But it's just a feeling…right?

________

Komamura's POV

When I awoke, I had found it was already seven in the evening. The boys already left for the springs, leaving me behind slightly disappointed for not waking me. Boys will be boys I guess. From the other room, I heard the women beginning to leave for the springs as well. I grabbed my yukata and left the room to catch up with the women.

I was just about to reach them when Matsumoto asked her strict friend a question that will truly make me uncomfortable. "So Nanao, what do you think about Byakuya? You think he's gay?" Matsumoto bluntly asked her friend. Behind the floozy, the women, including the polite and mature Unohana, began to heatedly debate about the noble's sexual preference.

Ise turned her head towards the busty woman and voiced her opinion, "Well, he has been coming to the women only meetings in Rukia's place. So I guess he's trying to get familiar in our world." Saying I was surprised would be a heavy understatement. My image of the mature and business oriented Ise shattered into pieces.

"I can always go and check if you want," Soifon interjected.

"Master Mayuri is gay," Nemu added deadpan.

The women stopped walking and made an indescribable face to the stolid woman. "I really didn't need to know that," Kiyone stated as she inched away, "Kurotsuchi and sexual themes do not mix. AT ALL."

"I think Nemu meant he is happy," Isane said, translating for her best friend. Nemu nodded, clearly confused about the other meaning.

"What's a gay?" Innocently asked Yachiru. Her innocence to such a foreign language was just about to get tainted by the queen of everything perverse: Matsumoto.

"Well Yachiru, a gay person a boy who likes another boy and they have se-"

With all the strength in my voice I can muster I yelled at the top of my lungs, "MATSUMOTO!!" One could have sworn seeing the ghostly presence of Hitsugaya behind me.

The women jumped a few feet in the air and turned around clearly frightened, including Unohana. "C-captain Komamura! My gods I thought you were my captain!!" Matsumoto said looking around for her short captain.

"Don't you dare taint her," I ominously glared at the floozy, and the other women. I was the only man here and I was not going to allow Zaraki's daughter to be corrupt even further.

"OH! You mean a," the following derogatory word that odiously slithered forth from the little girl's mouth made me twitch involuntarily.

Unohana looked at Yachiru mortified but then sternly and asked, "Where did you learn this word?"

"Ken-chan," the pink-haired wonder answered back.

As a father, I made a mental note to smash Zaraki's head into my fist when I get back.

Unohana put her hand on her head and told her, "Never use that word. If you do the 'candy fairy' would rip out your teeth and nails while you sleep." She smiled sweetly all the while saying that. "And tell me if you learn anymore words from Captain Zaraki alright?" This time, I know I felt for a split second, she left off a murderous aura.

I made a second mental note to stay away from Unohana for a while.

I split off to go to the men's change room when we reached the springs. As I left, I swore I heard the women whisper to each other that it would be a shame that I was too much of a gentleman to even consider peeking. As if I would in the first place.

The change room was quite clean and simple. It was decked with a bamboo shelf to hold various personal belongings. I changed and wrapped a towel around my waist and headed out into the hot springs we reserved for our use only.

The springs were beautiful. It was built along the sides of the neighboring mountain and had a stunningly beautiful view of the natural surroundings. The scarlet momiji trees and bamboo shoots on the mountainside radiated near the fairly bright paper lanterns placed cleverly around the springs to increase the soothing image.

It would have been more breath taking if Rin's contraption of horror he brought from the Seireitei wasn't floating in the water and convulsing a green liquid.

"Dad! Over here! The water's great!" I heard Teru shout from a far corner near some boulders.

Ahn got out of the water and pulled my arm and attempted to pull me into the water. Sadly, he forgot I was still to heavy for him to budge me.

"Don't worry about the green liquid the baby's head like machine is spouting out. It's just a detoxification liquid." I heard Hanatarou squeak out from a small area of water to my left.

"Hey! Captain Komamura! Be a man and take off the towel and don't be so modest! That's what Renji does!" Rikichi, who was swimming around, hollered to me. I made a third mental note to ask Isane to check if the boy isn't in a bad way.

Rin was off to the side eating some manju and various confections he had bought from the ryokan candy store. I also noticed Hitsugaya sitting in a fetal position near the air conditioner. Apparently, the poor boy can't stand the heat.

From the other side of the bamboo wall, I heard the voices of the women and the splashing of water, signifying their entrance. Then they began to talk, not even caring about the poor souls on the other side.

My vacation was about to turn into a nightmare.

__________

**If you have ideas that you would like the women to talk about, feel free to add in your reviews.**


	12. Dad and the Memory

**Sorry I took forever updating! I had my birthday on the 21st and I got Photoshop** **CS3!! YES!**

**This chapter is really a nightmare to write. Seriously. I'm male and I have to write about what women talk about. It really is a different world than ours.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Mari is a guest appearance by my friend.**

**Enjoy!**

__________

"You know what girls, I think we need to get dates sometime soon," Kiyone suddenly said while she submerged her body into the soothing water. The women all looked at her with a variety of expressions. "Well, we aren't immortal. So I think we should find love sooner."

The women just looked at each other and nodded.

"Then it's settled! Let's start the Women's Love-Love Meeting!" Yachiru jumped out of the water and landed on top of a boulder, striking a pose.

__________

At the Men's Hot Springs

My ears picked up every single word the women said. The boys were completely oblivious to the loud and very audible talk amongst the female sex on the other side.

It seems that dragging Hitsugaya into the water was much more interesting for them.

I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I can't help but wonder what the women think of me…maybe I might have a chance.

I shake my head vigorously at how silly and futile that hope was.

"No one wants to love a beast…" I told myself bitterly.

__________

Back at the Women's Hot Springs

"Well, we obviously have no chance at the gramps," Kiyone began to speak, "But I doubt we would ever date or be able to even date a venerable man like him."

Nemu slowly made her way to her fellow group of women. "What about Chousokabe Choujiro?" She asked.

Matsumoto just laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "He has no eye for women at all. Only black tea." The women chuckled lightly. "I mean, look at him! He has no life outside of the Seireitei!!" This time, the women laughed louder than before.

"Lets skip Omaeda. Please. Him and anything sexual don't mix. As well as Mayuri." Soifon coldly talked about her gluttonous lieutenant, and thte crazed scientist. The women agreed.

All the women silently looked towards the strawberry-blonde floozy.

"…Gin…" Matsumoto softly but sorrowfully started, "was like no other. He…he was…" Her hair hid her eyes as she looked away from the sympathizing looks of the other women. They wouldn't know anything about her loss or the large void in her heart. All they could do was try to understand her pain. But they would never truly know. And that hurt the most.

Unohana waded over to the heart-broken alcoholic and whispered a few words into her ear. And those words were enough to lift her spirits up slightly.

"Sorry about that," Matsumoto wiped a tear from her eye, "Let's not talk about those three. Alright?"

The women nodded in agreement.

"That leaves Kira." Ise said almost quietly, hoping that she wouldn't upset Matsumoto by reminding her about her ex-lover's division. "I honestly, don't know much about him. If," she paused, "if Hinamori wasn't comatose, she would have told us about Kira." Ise wrapped her towel around herself a little tighter when she thought about the tragic girl.

"You thought of her as a little sister, I presume?" Unohana softly asked, still next to Matsumoto.

The strict woman gave a small yet sad smile. "Hinamori reminded me about myself when I first joined the ranks. I had a sister figure that I idolized, but she…had to leave. And I want to be a role model like my idol before me, to Hinamori, in honor of her memory."

__________

At the Men's

I sat there listening in the conversation on the other side. I remembered the incident well. Captains Kisuke, Yoruichi, Hirako, Aikawa (The captain before me), Otoribashi, and Muguruma, along with lieutenants Kuna, Sarugaki, and Yadomaru, also Ushoda, and Tsukabishi from the Kido Corps were suddenly exiled. So many ranked officers disappeared in one night. The chaos that ensued the following morning caused the deaths of a number of shinigami, the majority being those that lost their beloved captains.

My thoughts went towards the kids, whom had given up on dragging Hitsugaya in to the water, now pouring the hot spring water on him. If a third of the captains disappear, including I, what would they do?

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I heard the sounds of water splashing accompanied by guffaws of laughter in the other side.

__________

Back at the Women's

The mood began to die down, and Yachiru did something that was absolutely outrageous to lift the mood back up.

She crept behind Soifon, who was brooding over a certain someone to notice the pink devil behind her, and submerged the poor captain underwater.

With the graceful and deft skill of a dying fish on land, the kunoichi captain flailed her arms in the water; her yelps of help garbled into a mess of spit and bubbles.

As Soifon managed to get the pink menace off of her and resurface, she was met by hysterical laughter from her comrades, even Nemu giggled. Isane on the other hand, was laughing the loudest and hitting the boulder next to her to emphasize how comedic her superior's recovery effort was.

Soifon put on a devious grin as she turned her head towards her victim: Isane. "Oh, that reminds me. Isane, what do you think about Hanatarou from your division?"

Her victim ceased her laughing and blushed slightly. "N-Nothing!! I think nothing of him!" She quickly answered back; the speed of her rapidly reddening face outmatched the velocity of her words.

"Aww! Sis loves Hanatarou!" Kiyone squealed in delight as she went to go hug her scarlet sister.

"Ah! No! You got it wrong Kiyone!" Isane tried to pry her little sister off but her grip was hard, maybe even harder than her grip on Ukitake. "Kiyone! Uh, Captain, can you please help me?" She gave a pleading look towards Unohana.

"How sweet." Was all her captain said as she smiled.

"Ok, back to the girl talk," Matsumoto continued the talk, ignoring the two sisters in the background, "Well, Renji is clearly crushing on Rukia. I mean he practically oozes love every time he thinks about her," she emphasized on 'ooze.' Her fellow comrades looked at her oddly. "Take that however you want," she added. "Oh, and Byakuya is pretty much stepping foot in to our world, so we have no chance with him. Unless we gender bend."

The women could not and dared not to comprehend her lingo.

"You know who oozes at the sight of Captain Ukitake? My sister!" Isane yelled in the background, still trying to pry her sister off as she babbled on about her beloved captain.

"We all know Kyouraku is Ise's," Soifon interjected, effectively ignoring the sisters, "Isn't that right Ise?"

The woman in question was too busy splashing water at Soifon to answer.

"Isn't Shuuhei currently dating someone?" Matsumoto asked. "I heard he found someone."

"No, he just has a crush on someone. He doesn't even have the guts to ask out. 11th Division wannabe!" Yachiru answered, playfully floating in the water. "And I'm not saying who!" The bundle of menacing cute teased.

"How about the 11th Division Yachiru?" Ise asked, after calming herself down with a bucket of cold water.

"Feather-brow is Feather-brow, Baldy loves sake, and Ken-chan already has someone," Yachiru happily replied.

"Uh, so Yumichika is gay, Ikkaku only has an eye for sake," there was a large pause as everyone tried to comprehend the last person, "and wait, Zaraki has someone?" Matsumoto gasped flabbergasted.

"Yup!" Yachiru smiled from ear to ear.

"Zaraki Kenpachi. Loves. Someone." Matsumoto emphasized each word.

"Yup!" Yachiru smiled even more. If that was possible.

"Who?" Matsumoto asked in abticipation.

"Not telling!" The pink haired girl teased by sticking her tongue out.

"That leaves us with Komamura, and Iba." Nemu blankly stated.

"Iba is quite the alcoholic. And obsessed with being manly to the point I swear it's a disease or something," Soifon coldly added her opinion.

Unohana placed a cold hand on the kunoichi's shoulder. "At least it's much more better than your unhealthy stalking obsession over Lady Yoruichi, I think it's quite the malignant 'disease' you have there," Her trademark smile bore into Soifon's mind.

Soifon stayed silent for the rest of the night.

The medical captain turned back to the women and smiled, "Shall we continue?"

__________

Back at the Men's

I silently gave my condolence to my lieutenant as the women pointed out his faults.

"The manly act gets irritating after a while."

"He smells like sweat."

"His group is an eyesore to the W.S.A."

"He calls his mother 'mommy' and that is creepy."

If I could, I would tell them that my lieutenant is much more than that. Yes, he has faults, everyone does. But he is quite wise and has a high level of discern. I see him training Ahn when I'm finishing my paperwork, I know he finishes any left over papers, and he is loyal. But if I tell them that now, I'm sure Unohana will put me on her black list.

"On to Komamura then." I heard Kiyone say as the sound of her moving in the water signaled that she finally let go of her embarrassed sister.

My ears pick up the sound of my name, and I dread what they will say.

"I don't know. We really don't know him at all do we?" I heard Isane ask.

Ise spoke up, "All I know is that he loves his two kids and is a good parent."

"I don't think anyone knows anything about him or his past," I heard Kiyone say.

"Loving an animal is against societies' standards," I also heard Nemu add.

So I'm just an animal. They're right. How can you love an animal like you would with a husband?

"But Captain Doggie isn't an animal! He's a nice daddy to Teru and Grumpy Bum (Ahn)! Isn't the inside what matters? That's what Ken-chan told me," I heard Yachiru stand up for me. I think I'll buy her a box of candy when we get back.

"Shall we ask him?" Unohana proposed. "Instead of sitting there and eavesdropping, would you like to tell us about your self Captain Komamura?"

I jumped and went into cold sweat. I can feel the 4th captain's presence right behind the wall I'm leaning against. I could feel her soul piercing stare drill right through the wall and into my skull.

"Why so silent Captain Komamura?" Unohana's voice seeped through the cracks of the bamboo wall.

Without hesitation, I made a mad dash for the entrance to the change room; I could hear her laugh as I ran. I didn't care if anyone, especially the kids, found my act of survival strange, I just needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

_________

Teru's POV

I watched dad run away from the wall as if someone whispered that he needed to get a grooming. I got out of the water and made my way towards the change rooms to follow him, but I heard my captain's voice call me. I went to the spot my dad sat at and asked, "Yes Captain?"

"Ah, Teru. May I ask a few questions about your father?" My captain asked.

__________

Yachiru's POV

I sneaked away from the boring old lady talk about boys and went to go change. My yukata was a cute baby blue with pink morning glory flowers. In each pocket was candy, and lots of it. I looked towards Soifon's change of clothes and smiled. I'm sure she would like a tail hole for her yukata.

Happy with my work, I exited the change room and rounded the corner in search of my prey, I mean, my loving doggie.

Time to start 'Mission Doggie Fluff.'

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" I heard a voice ask fro behind me. I turned to see a brown longhaired girl bent over with her face at my level. She was wearing a nametag so I guessed she was an employee. Maybe I can use her…

With the best teary look I can muster, I cutely sobbed, "I can't find my daddy!"

"Oh you poor thing! Here, let me help you find your daddy." Bingo! She fell for it. No one can resist my innocent façade! "What does he look like?"

"A tall doggi-, I mean, a tall daddy!" I answer back.

"Oh! Him! I remember seeing him rush out a while ago. What a bad daddy for leaving you behind! Let's go find him," She turned around and offered her back for a piggyback, "My name is Mari."

"OK, Mari-mari!" I climbed up her back and we set off to find Captain Doggie. I better not call him Captain Doggie or else people might get suspicious…

We walked around the ryokan looking for him but to no avail we found no trace of him. We checked everywhere. The other hot springs, our rooms, and the washrooms too! We also asked around but many people told us to look at one place but he wasn't there! I took a mental note to pull his tail when we get back.

"Mari-mari, why is this place called Inugami?" I ask out of curiosity.

She turned her head and happily replied, "It's a long story but bear with me."

I nodded my head vigorously.

"A long time ago, the practice of Inugami was done on this land. There was a rich and greedy family that wanted a small portion of land a poor old woman lived on. They harassed her to no end and antagonized her, which eventually led to her insanity."

"How mean!! Those meanies need to die by Ken-chan's blade!!"

"You sure say scary things, and Ken-chan? Anyways, one night the old woman found an abandoned baby wolf pup and raised it as her loving companion. Years later, the rich family burned her house down and maimed her. In an act of pain and insanity she buried her treasured wolf up to its neck and told the wolf, 'If you have a soul, do my will and I will worship you.' She then sawed the wolf's head off with a bamboo saw, which would cause unbearable pain, releasing the Inugami."

I made a disgusted face when I heard what Mari-mari said. "Eww. I don't like the old lady now. She should die too."

"Err, that's nice to know. Continuing, the Inugami did as she wished and massacred the wealthy family, but in turn for its painful death, it killed the old woman."

"How sad… she deserved it though." I tell her. "But aren't Inugami supposed to be dogs?"

"You sure are different from normal children. And yes, Inugami rituals are done with dogs. But since a wolf is of the dog family, I guess it worked. We have the bamboo saw and the wolf's head on display still."

"Really?" I ask with enthusiasm, "Can I see it?"

"Sure!"

Mari-mari led me past corners and hallways until we came to a room labeled, 'History of Inugami.' We went in and tons of scrolls and pictures hung from the walls. On the other side of the room, there was a small glass case. As we got closer, I saw the wolf's head. It was old and, well, dead. The fur was still there; it was a murky brown and a little stained, as it got closer to the neck. Next to it was the bamboo saw. It was, well, coated in old blood.

I noticed there was a small collar next to the saw. There was something written on it. There was a large and convenient bloodstain covering a part of the name. "Ramu…ko?" I say out loud.

"Oh, it's in old Japanese so you're supposed to read it backwards. It should say… Oh there's blood. Ew."

"Kusajishi?" A deep voice calls to me.

I hear my name. I look back and see, "KOMA-KOMA!!" With the deft footwork of a squirrel I leap from Mari-mari's back and leap on to my…loving doggie. Too bad there's no fur. I'll make do with his hair.

__________

Komamura's POV

"Yachiru, is this your father?" a young woman asked. I must add that she was very beautiful and had a nice figure. Wait, what did I just think, and did she just ask if I was Yachiru's father?

"Father…?" I repeated slightly confused. Yachiru whispered into his ear to act like one, lest I want to wake up with my tail missing. "Oh, yes. She is my daughter. We are on a vacation here with my other two sons, and, uh, my co-workers," I explained with numerous pauses in between. Lying is against my scruples but in a situation like this I'll have to make loopholes, lest I want to keep my tail.

"Wow, Koma-koma sure sucks at lying," I heard Yachiru mumble. I motion her to go to look at the scrolls or at least do something other than ruffle up my hair.

"I'm Mari," the woman introduced herself, "You must be with those group of women and children. Where do you work?" She asked.

I thought of all the possible occupations in this living world, that doesn't seem like sexual harem, to my limited knowledge that would explain why there are so many women working with only one man. "An orphanage," I answer, albeit it came out as more of a question, "I take care of the children there; I'm like a father figure to them."

"Aww, aren't you the sweet one?" Mari sweetly cooed. "It's so wonderful that you think of the orphans as your own children! Your wife must be proud, is she one of the women?" She asked.

"… I don't have a wife or a lover," I tell her, my knuckles clenched tightly.

"Oh, I thought you did. Sorry for assuming things, please forgive me. It's just that I wonder how you wouldn't get any woman with a body and face like yours!"

"If they knew what I truly am, they would just walk, no, run away in fear and disgust," I, uncharacteristically, bitterly add for the second time this evening. It's not her fault for not knowing about my lonesome life.

"Hmph, well then those women are blind to what love is! If you can't accept someone, then how can you accept yourself for being so discriminative?"

I honestly thought of what she said was true. Even if it may be flawed, it touched me. "Thank you for cheering me up," I sincerely smile. "Say, what is this room?" I ask out of curiosity. I only came in here because I saw Yachiru enter.

"This is the 'History of Inugami,' a room dedicated to the ancient practice of Inugami that took place on this very land centuries ago," Mari explained while motioning her hand towards the scrolls, "And this," her hand pointed to a glass case, "Is this the wolf's head that was cut off in an Inugami ritual."

It deeply disturbed me as to why they would display a wolf's decapitated head, but I guess it is a custom for historical reference. The fur lost its elegant gloss but some of the brown color still remained. I was half listening to Mari talking about the history of the head while I was more focused on the head itself. Humans, living or dead, may never know this, but the expression on the wolf's head was one of unbearable anguish and sadness. It's expression was uncannily similar to my reflection in the mirror when Tousen betrayed me.

This room is starting to get to me. I better leave; it's for the sake of my sanity.

"If you have a soul, do my will and I will worship you."

My head… It hurts. What in the world is happening to me…? It feels like my entire being is going mad… Someone… Anyone… Help me… Why do I feel hate and anger? The bloodlust…

__________

'_Do you wish to rid yourself of this family?_

'_YES! PLEASE! THEY WANT TO KILL ME!'_

_Then so be it._

'_Who are… GAHHH!!'_

_Die insolent fool._

'_MOMMY! HELP ME! N-NOOO!!'_

_I killed her, whelp, now you can go meet her._

'_P-PLEASE SPARE ME! AH…AHH…!!'_

_My master wants you dead. And dead shall you be._

'_Are you done?'_

_I have done your will._

'_OH THANK YOU! MY PEACE HAS RETURNED!!'_

… _Then where is MY peace?_

'_WHY ARE YOU COMING TOWARDS ME? WAIT… S-STOP…!'_

_Your pain will not amount to mine. Your betrayal is your path to hell._

'_GAHHH!! KO…MU…'_

What is this? My head… What's happening to me…!

'_Another one… This Demon ritual must end.'_

_Who are you? Why do you talk to me like so?_

'_Do not worry; I will take you to a place of harmony and peace, where you may live with your kind. You must be tired.'_

… _I am tired. Please do so._

Stop! My head is going to burst!! AHHH!!!

'_Oh, who might you be?'_

_Komamura…_

'_Well welcome to our home Komamura! You can call me dad, and you can call her mom.'_

_Who am I? I don't remember anything…_

'_We don't either! Everyone here doesn't remember anything about their past life so don't fret over it.'_

Is that? Mother? Father?

'_NO! Stay away from me!'_

'_Demon!!'_

'_It's the beast!! He has returned!!'_

'_A…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!'_

_Silence! _

_Stop running from me! _

_I only wanted to be friends!!_

_Stop please! It hurts! _

_Why did you kill mother and father?! WHY?! _

_We only wanted to live in peace!!_

Is that I…? This is my memory of the rukongai when I first arrived at the Soul Society! But why am I seeing this? Is this the memory of my past life…? I can't… take it… anymore…

__________

"Are you alright? Somebody help!! Mister! Please wake up!!"

"Koma-koma… Wake up!"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"He just screamed as if he was in pain and started to have a seizure! And then he stopped moving…!"

"KOMA-KOMA!!"

__________

**... This is how I believe why Komamura looks like a wolf. This is the only logical explanation. Unless he was mutated by Mayuri.**

**For the record, this is my longest chapter! Lately, my chapters are getting longer. Should I shorten them?  
**


	13. Dad and a break

**Good autumn everyone. I hope you all had a great Summer. **

**I started work and found a job as an assistant in product design. Which I find really frustrating at times. But it's a field I'm happy with so I don't have much complaints. Aside from that I would like my co-workers to remember my last name right.**

**It's my last year at school so I need to make as much memories as I can. But I think I should balance it out with school work...**

**Anyways, I apologize for not holding my promise, two months late to be exact. I had some troubles writing this because I felt it was rather OOC, for some characters. So if there is anything that I might be able to fix to make it less OOC, please leave a review.**

**________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Past 11 at night, the history room

Komamura's POV

When I opened my eyes, I looked straight in to a teary eyed Yachiru, who was painfully gripping my arm as someone, who I guess is one of the younger employees, tried to pry her off of me. I slowly prop myself in to sitting position as the aforementioned girl sat on my leg, still tightly gripped to my arm, stared at me. I can also hear the other employees and Mari let out some sort of gasp followed by a sigh of relief. Zaraki's daughter just gripped my arm tighter and placed her head on my stomach and didn't say anything. However, I can feel her shiver as she let out a small sob that only I can hear.

"Mr. Komamura, are you alright?" Mari asked out of the corner of my ear. I turn my head and look at her with a confused expression. Without saying anything the female employee answered my question, "You screamed in pain and started to have a seizure. You also stopped moving after that… I… Yachiru was calling you the whole time..." I look down towards the shivering girl and I place my large hand on her head and gently stroke her slightly damp hair.

"I see… Did you call an ambulance by any chance? Or the others that are with me?" I ask unconsciously as my mind was working through the sudden events from before. I look to her again and she looks away in awkward silence. The other young employees also did the same when I looked to them. "You forgot to call by any chance?" The silence broke as Mari and her fellow employees began to apologize. They probably were too frightened about such a sudden happening that they forgot. "That's all right, I'm glad you didn't," I tell them. They looked at me oddly so I made up a small lie, "You see, I suffer from a childhood trauma that stemmed from a rather brutal execution… And when I looked at that wolf's head, I started to replay said events and well, this is what happened. I apologize if I caused any unnecessary fright." They look at me for a moment; worry etched into their young faces, but then began to file out as they left Yachiru, and myself in the room.

Honestly, it was more of truth than a lie, as I did have a traumatic experience from that head. Speaking of head, it disturbs me to think and look at my own head from my previous life looking strait back at me. Plus, I don't want to ruin the women's relaxation time; I also don't want to suffer a certain female captain's wrath.

Yachiru began to move from where she sat. I call out to her and received a rather forceful and painful punch to the ribs. "Stupid!! Stupid, stupid, stupid doggie!!" She cried as she punched, much more lightly, with every 'stupid.' "Don't scare me... I thought you died… I don't want to go through that again! Not after Ken-chan almost…" She stopped there and cried some more as her punches became weaker and weaker.

"What do you mean by 'Not after Ken-chan' Yachiru?" I ask out of curiosity. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I quickly added after her face sunk and went pale.

Yachiru forced herself and looked into my eyes to explain, "When Ichi came to the Soul Society, Ichi fought Baldy and Ken-chan. And Ken-chan almost… Almost…" I place a finger on her mouth signifying that I understand. She silently gripped my yukata and gave one small punch to my sore ribs.

I ask her if she wants to go back, but all I got was a small pull on my wrinkled and slightly damp yukata. I picked her up and made my way back to our rooms. Not before looking back at my decayed head, and shuddering at the thought of my past.

__________

Midnight, the Boy's room

Komamura's POV

It was already past eleven at night when I reached the boy's room, which includes myself of course, and my hand slid the door open. I was expecting the boys to: a) Jump at me in an effort to startle me, b) Jump at me to fluff me, or c) Sleep peacefully. I was hoping for the boys to be sleeping at this late hour. Unfortunately they weren't sleeping, more or less were they in the room. I sigh at the thought of what chaos they would be causing somewhere in this ryokan. At least, Hitsugaya and Ahn would somehow be the group's voice of reason… Now that I think about it, Hitsugaya is the type not to really care about what the others do unless it affects him negatively, and Ahn is easily provoked into doing things, especially if Teru is involved.

Yachiru started to groan and move around in my arms. I hadn't noticed that she fell asleep. But I don't blame her though since I did give her quite the fright after all.

A loud burst of shrill laughter erupted forth from the room next to mine. My ears ring as the laughter continues. Much to my surprise, Yachiru hasn't awoken from the racket next room. I guess having Zaraki and his cohorts has done some good for her. But I still will give him a stern lecturing after this trip. I slowly leave the empty room and make my way to the 'Forbidden Land of the Monthly Demons,' as Rikichi calls it. I always wonder where he gets such frivolous ideas and terms.

I knock on the sliding door, and in an instant the voices cease halfway through their very much audible cackling. How I fear what may be behind these closed doors. Maybe I should just leave and pretend I didn't hear anything. But, I need to bring Yachiru back to her room. From behind said door I can hear giggling and whispering. I sigh and reach for the handle when I hear Unohana's voice from behind the door. From the volume and distance, she's directly behind the door. In detail, she's leaning on the door.

"Sajin…Sajin… Is that you? Have you seen Yachiru? Have you? Where is Yachiru? Sajin…" Her voice sounded ominously playful. My animalistic instinct tells, no, screams that I should not open the door, or should I answer, lest I want to come back in one piece. Not that I already know the danger lurking inside. First, Unohana is polite and will always address formally. Second, she doesn't or should never sound this… insane. Thirdly, Unohana doesn't do such, how Rikichi says, terrifyingly terrifying acts of pure terror. How the idea of returning to my room sounds welcoming. Too late now.

"Captain Unohana, Yachiru was with me the whole time. My apologies for not telling you earlier," I stop mid sentence when she began to giggle, "Are you well? Do you need some, er, help?" I'm greatly concerned with her irrational behavior, as it is quite threatening towards me. Really threatening.

"Nothing Sajin, nothings wrong…" She happily whispers from the small hole in the door. "Why don't you come in…" I quickly decline her offer as I slowly back away with Yachiru still sleeping in my arms. "I said come in Sajin. But you can leave if you want. Oh, did you now the boys are happily enjoying the girls' company? Oh, but we won't do anything to them. So why don't you come in?" Unohana slowly began to slide the door open as I get a small glimpse of the boys in the corner of the room looking rather frightened. The door quickly shut as Unohana repeated, "So why don't you come in?"

I couldn't just leave the boys to whatever fate that waited if I left, so against my instincts and voice of reason, I stepped foot into the room. What awaited me on the other side will forever be burned into my memory.

The first thing I saw, aside from Rikichi, Hanatarou, Hitsugaya, and Rin in a corner bound by kido, was a large mountain of sake bottles and various types of strong alcohol. My nose burned from the strong stench of sake, and I can feel my wallet burning from the amount of sake too. Nemu was silently sleeping on the floor, the sisters were drunk and complaining about their love life, and Soifon was screaming at me about the whereabouts of Yoruichi. To my chagrin, Ise and Matsumoto were overly drunk and talking openly about… adult subjects in front of the boys.

I felt Unohana's hand slide up my spine as she lightly laughed from behind.

I immediately made my way to the blankets, avoiding Unohana's grasp and the littered bottles, and tucked in Yachiru, then I quickly turned to the boys to help them. As I began to chant a kido dispel spell, Nemu's eyes snapped open as her lithe arm tightly gripped mine. A small yelp escaped my muzzle.

"I cannot let you do that, Captain Komamura." Nemu's stoic voice robotically stated as her grip tightened. "Master Mayuri needs them."

As I tried to get her grasp off of me, I couldn't help but feel a piercing tingle on the back of my head. As I slowly looked behind me, my eyes met with Unohana's. I screamed in terror at how unbearably close she was to me. I looked behind her to see all the women looking at my direction with a dead look in their eyes. I would also like to point out in my last few moments, which Matsumoto had her back to me, but her head faced in my direction.

"It was nice knowing you Captain Komamura," Hitsugaya's quavery voice squealed out.

Such a cliché phrase coming from Hitsugaya only meant that I was indeed going to face the wrath of the women. For what reason, I do not know. I felt a frigid pair of hands grip the side of my face as they forcefully turned my head to meet Unohana's. How I wish I still had my fur. My eyes betrayed me and looked straight in to her crazed eyes.

Unohana's sweetly smiled, yet her kindness contradicted what she spoke. And what she spoke made me whimper like the canine species I am.

"Looks like the doggie needs to be fixed."

__________

Back in the Boy's room

"Ahn, where do you think daddy is?" Teru asked out of curiosity.

Ahn made an indescribable face at his sibling. "How the hell should I know?"

"But I'm scared!! I want daddy to come help us and save the others!!"

"SHH!! What if Unohana hears us?" Ahn slapped a hand to his sibling's mouth. "You know, I think the person that entered a while ago was father. But I think he went to the women's room… May he rest in peace…"

"Don't say that!" Teru whined.

"It's true though. You know that no captain can go against Unohana! Minus the gramps of course. But he even takes caution around her!"

"Ahn, can you move over? Your foot is poking my- Ah! Get your foot off of my knee! You're giving me a Johnny horse!" Teru whined.

"It's Charlie horse dimwit. And I can't, we're in a cramped closet for death's sake! Quit whining!" Ahn irritably kicked his sibling. Again.

"Ow! I'm not a dimwit! You're just fat!" Teru shot back.

"FAT?! I'll have you know that Iba's training has resulted in a fit body!" Ahn kicked again but somehow missed.

"Ew. Please don't become Iba. PLEASE." Teru made a face at his brother. "I don't want a muscle bound brother running around. Daddy's an exception though, he needs to be strong."

Ahn pulled Teru's hair, "Shut it pencil neck."

Teru aimed his palm directly at every man's weakness. "Don't make me cast Haien on your crotch. Because that's the only thing going for you." He darkly threatened.

"Bring it. I'll kick your pansy face in before you can complete the incantation." Ahn raised his foot to his sibling's face and thrust his foot. Luckily, Teru ducked in time.

"HEY! I haven't had time to cast it!" Teru angrily punched his brother in the chest. "Meanie!!"

The closet began to tussle as Teru tried to get at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm quite sure that Unohana wouldn't notice the closet from the room next to hers' SEIZURING." Ahn sarcastically spat at his furious sibling.

That was when both boys heard their room door slide open. The closet ceased moving. All you could hear were the small quavery breaths of two boys.

Silence.

A small beam of light parted the darkness of the closet as the doors slowly creaked open, revealing a smiling Unohana.

"There you are. We've been looking for you. Now you can be one with the rest of us."

__________

The next morning, on the bus back to Karakura

Komamura's POV

"Oh dear, Captain Hitsugaya, what happened last night? I'm afraid I cannot recall the events that took place." Unohana asked towards said captain. All the boys instantly went into cold sweat as they began to relive the hell that took place in one room. Matsumoto, who happened to notice her shivering captain, began to ask the poor boy about why she found traces of his and the other boy's reiatsu, including Komamura, in their room. Soifon, in her royally pissed glory, kept on going on about why the girls woke up with sore bodies.

"Nothing happened at all Captain Unohana. Rest assured that we only came in to your room to check up on the drinking," I lied, "It seems that all of you induced a little too much on strong alcohol. I also will add that you went over budget from said drinks." It's not like I can honestly tell them that they became raging drunks bent on trying to turn the boys into some scientific sacrifice. I especially cannot tell Unohana that she was close to turning me into a pride less wolf. That reminds me, I need to treat my boys to some sweets, and perhaps therapy for all, for causing a distraction in the other room. If Unohana hadn't left, I doubt I could have subdued those crazed women. "I also paid for the sake bill, some property destruction, and for causing such a ruckus."

"Oh my. I didn't know most of us become wild drunks. We'll somehow repay you afterwards, that is when we get our pay and association funds, filled out any necessary costs, and made the calculations to see how much we need to live off of before we can pay you." Ise opened her large, metal-reinforced notebook and began to take notes.

"… I think wild drunks would be an understatement." I mumbled through the corner of my mouth.

"Pardon?" Isane, who sat behind me, asked.

"I doubt I'm going to get paid back anytime soon," I sighed. Catching a glimpse of Unohana's stare, I quickly added, "Since you all work harder than most shinigami."

Unohana smiled back towards me.

I swear, sometimes I think that doctor may be more dangerous than Zaraki and Aizen combined.

__________

Before noon, Seireitei, Senkaimon

"I shall escort the boys back, they seem rather tired." Well, tired would be a heavy understatement. I bid my farewells to the women as I pick up the boys, including a miffed Hitsugaya, and made my way to each division.

I also should go to Unohana and ask about my surreal memory experience…

If I can get past my recent ordeal that is.

Once I returned to my division with my sons, I coincidentally happened to meet Unohana coming my way, which coincidentally was coming to talk to me, and coincidentally was asking if I had any troubling symptoms. I regretfully answered no.

With that, I went to my room and decided to nap for a while.

But before that, I need to pay a certain captain a visit.

__________

Noon, Seireitei, At Unohana's office

Unohana's POV

Ah, the bustling atmosphere always tells me that the Seireitei is in perfect order. Zaraki causing patients for me, Mayuri asking me for cadavers, the lieutenant's has to come to my office for a liver exam, and the works. Oh, how I miss it all.

I made my visits to each division to see if there were any problems during my absence. Fortunately there was none, aside from the aforementioned normal issues.

I also made arrangements to meet my Zaraki later in the afternoon.

After I filled out my papers, I place a hand on the underside of my desk and press a small switch. A fairly average, rectangular hole opens on the surface of my desk as I take out two small notebooks. The first was a light purple diary labeled, 'Events in the Seireitei, Volume 42.' The second was a crisp, white notebook labeled, 'Data K.S.'

I began to neatly write the events of the hot springs, and some important herbal compounding that I have yet to try, down into my series of memos and memories. Overall, the trip was quite relaxing, and allowed myself to unwind. I didn't even have to drink to do so.

As the last memory I experienced was neatly recorded on to my diary, I placed it back into the hole, as I sipped some Green tea that Isane had bought at the ryokan earlier. I opened up my white notebook and began to add notes into my research log:

_Komamura Sajin (Werewolf, need to research a little more)_

_Age and Sex: Unspecified, Male_

_Height and Weight: 288 cm, 301kg_

_Subject often wears a helmet, and is quite introverted. Good friends with Tousen, and was trained by Aizen, and Ichimaru. _

_Update: No longer wears said helmet, and the three captains have defected._

_Subject seems to like meat, as he is of the canine species. However, he refuses to eat carrots because of some odd belief._

_Owns a shiba named Goroh that he takes good care of. I have seen him walk his dog around noon, and dusk on numerous occasions. Subject can also communicate with smaller animals. Likes both dogs and cats, albeit the latter runs away upon seeing him._

_From his lieutenant's knowledge, subject seems to want a family but does not have the courage to do so due to an understandable appearance complex, fear of discrimination, and the lack of social skills in general. Subject's personality stems from the above reasons; however, the subject is quite the gentleman, believing in honor._

_Update: Adopted two sons, Komamura Teru and Ahn. Formally known as Shirou Teru, the name was given by Yachiru; Formally known as Kurou Ahn, despite cleaving to his belief that he is the opposite of his brother, he gave himself his own last name, despite having many similarities._

_Update: It seems, from his son Teru's knowledge, the subject, despite his intimidating appearance, dotes on them frequently. Lately, the subject has taken interest in training himself, and his boys if they're around, for the upcoming winter war. It also to be taken note that the subject has become more social ever since the Children's Brigade began to target him under my orders. It is also discussed that the subject may have a strength that is different from us human shinigami. This is yet to be discovered, or proven._

_Update: The subject's gigai is custom made to not only fit his soul, but to give him a more human appearance. I must add that Mayuri has done a great job, unlike my previous custom order._

_Update: The subject seems to fear me._

As I fill out the last of my notes, I look at the small chappy clock that Yachiru had given me a while back.

"Oh my, it seems that I'm going to be late for my meet up with Kenpachi. I hope he doesn't mind."

__________

11th Division Compound, Captain's office

"Ken-chan~! I'm bored~!" Yachiru groaned as she rolled about on the office floor.

Sitting on a nearby couch, Ikkaku lazily threw a suggestion to her, "Why don't you go and hang out with the other brats. You know the wolf's kids, and the scrawny other three with those strict captains."

"I wasn't talking to you baldy." The cute bundle of joy replied just as lazily.

Before Ikkaku could shout his obscenities at his lieutenant, Iba and Yumichika both slapped him upside the head in order to shut him up.

"Don't be so ugly," the narcissist snapped, "I'm in shock that the girls didn't invite me to go with them! How rude, I could have helped them with their problems!"

Ikkaku, rubbing his head, flatly stated, "You're a guy. How the hell can you solve girl problems when you're a freaking dude!"

"Ikkaku, Yumichika is a girl on the inside. You should now this by now." Iba, former 11th division, sighed in frustration at how narrow minded his former comrades were.

However, Yumichika waved a finger and explained in the most flamboyant tone, "Not only can I give answers to the girls since I have a heart of one, I can answer their boy problems since I am one~!" With that, the narcissist squealed as his drinking buddies sighed and brought out another bottle.

The door connecting Kenpachi's room to his office opened as the brute captain came out in his usual garments. A tattered captain's robe, open shihakusho with bandages wrapped around, and his characterizing bell-tipped hairstyle. "I'm going out for a bit so train the guys while I'm gone will ya?" Kenpachi's gruff voice ordered. His third seat raised his sake glass in response. "Hmph," the brute grunted. A knock on the office door alerted Kenpachi to his long awaited guest. "I've been waiting Uno- what the hell are ya doing here mutt?" Kenpachi asked half out of irritation and disappointment.

"I would ask that you refer to me by my name Captain Zaraki," I asked, forcing my self to ask politely, "I'm here to give you something."

"Ah? What the hell is it mutt? Look, I gotta get going since Unohana called me out for something all right? So get mov-" A fist plowed straight into Kenpachi's face, sending him back a few meters on his back. Komamura retracted his arm and lightly brushed his knuckles of any dirt.

"I said not to call me mutt, Zaraki. And I'll advise you as a father, watch your mouth around Yachiru or I'll make Kokujou Tengen Myouo come out of your mouth." The wolf darkly threatened as he looked down at his fellow captain, and fellow father.

"So you wanna get your ass kicked that badly huh? C'mon bring it! I'll make you whimper like the dog you are!!" A bloody nose Kenpachi stood up and shouted in his trademark battle cry.

"Captain Zaraki, will you please refrain from your violence? I thought I had called to do some business, am I wrong?" Unohana's serene voice came from behind a stiff Komamura. "Will you stand more proper?" She asked kindly.

Without any hesitation, Kenpachi stood nice and tall, as Yachiru escorted, well, pulled the wolf's sleeve, to an unoccupied couch across from the three still sober shinigami (who were transfixed on the their captain and the 4th division captain).

"Hadou #1, Sho," the femme fatale whispered in to Kenpachi's ear as she directed the spell to his nether regions.

All around the Seireitei, one could hear the sound of a dying animal wailing in anguish. No man can, not even Zaraki Kenpachi, is immune to the deadly and fatal pain of being blasted in the crotch.

All the men in the office slowly looked away from the pitiful sight that was Kenpachi, twitching on the ground as Unohana smiled down at his writhing body. "I hope you learned to keep your mouth clean in front of children. Especially Yachiru. Understood?" The pseudo-sadistic woman asked, "I said, understood?"

A small squeak escaped the downed captain's lips.

Satisfied with her work, and response, she left the office and silently made her way back to her division. Not before 'asking' the wolf to accompany her.

__________

Past noon, Unohana's office

Komamura's POV

"Did you really have to do that to him?" I ask the female medic.

Unohana looked at me with an odd expression before asking, "What did I do?"

Seeing her smile after that, I decided to stop there and go on to a different topic. "…Captain Unohana, do you remember your past?" I ask out of the blue. She stops what she was doing and looks at me with a grim expression.

"Why do you ask, Captain Komamura? Is there something that ails you?" I was about to answer when she cut me off, "Or is it because you too have remembered who you really are, or what you were in your past life?" My eyes made their way to my furry palm. I can clearly remember my berserk self, tearing at the family my former master despised. I sat there for the longest time staring, and brooding.

A small sound alerted me to a cup of warm tea placed on the table beside me. I slowly look up and see a more depressed, no, a more worn out Unohana looking back at me. "Do you remember your past as well?" I ask. Her facial expression did not change.

"Yes, I do in fact. I remembered mine when I was about to receive my status as a shinigami." She looked out of a nearby window and sighed. "My memory is also the reason I decided to become the 4th Division Captain, rather than the 11th or 12th."

**____________________________________________________________________**

**The next few chapters will delve into some thoughts about memories. Or in simpler term, character development.  
**


End file.
